A Long Way From Home
by FallOfTheReichenbach
Summary: A transfer student who is discarded by her mother, is sent to continue the remainder of her education at Cross Academy. Once there, she encounters hardships whilst slowly uncovering the dark secrets that the school keeps hidden within its walls. All with the help of a certain night class student... (Cover image by butterflyparfait)
1. Chapter 1

_I don't know where to start. My life has been pretty chaotic these past few years, so with that in mind I believe it would be a good idea to start at the beginning. I originally lived in the North of Great Britain. Ever since I was five my good-for-nothing father abandoned me and my mother, taking all of our money with him. We were then evicted from our home and were forced to live in a small, cramped flat on a rough housing estate. My mother struggled to make ends-meet, working as a waitress in a hotel. She always forced a smile, and made sure the majority of the money was spent on food, clothes and to pay the bills to keep a roof over our heads. She never accepted help from anybody. I admired her for her determination. Then one day, she ended up waiting on this wealthy man around her age and after years of dates they ended up getting married when I was ten. I was whisked away to a world of fast cars, traditional mansions and private education. Whilst I liked this life, I did not let it affect me and remembered where I came from. However I could not say the same for my mother. I was happy that she had found someone who treated her like a Queen and worshipped the very ground she walked on, but all of the money started to go to her head. I liked to save my pocket money for a rainy-day, in fear that everything would all be ripped away from me again. I was practical. Mother liked to excessively spend the money on anything that took her fancy, which was just about everything. My step-father, Gerald, was so whipped that he didn't say anything but instead gave her even more money. Eventually, there was nothing left of the woman from five years before. She started to become spiteful towards me, like she couldn't stand the sight of me. I knew she didn't like to be reminded of her 'old' life, and I was a constant reminder. She cut off all ties with the rest of my family. When I was fifth-teen, soon to be sixteen, she cut me out of her life too. She was pregnant with Gerald's child, and I'm assuming she didn't want me there. She wanted a new family to match her new life. So she decided, much to Gerald's chagrin, to ship me off to a private boarding school as far away as possible. It was located in Japan. She allowed me to keep all of the money I had accumulated in my bank account, as if it were a bribe so I would never interfere with her life. It was not a tearful goodbye between her and I. She simply handed me my plane ticket along with all of my luggage, explaining how the rest of my belongings will be shipped over in a couple of days. She slammed the door in my face. Literally. Gerald, whom I actually came to like, promised to keep in contact and reminded me to come to him if I ever needed help. That's how I came to be at Cross Academy. Now, I'm going to start from my first day of school...in a sense..._

Chapter One:

I sat outside the doors to the Headmaster's office, slouched and playing thumb-war by myself. I had been waiting for roughly half-an-hour. My luggage had been taken to my dorm room by the school's maids, and I wanted nothing more than to retreat there to wallow in my sorrows and self-pity. The woman whom I had loved, and much to my own detest still do, had cast me aside like I was an old rag. Her daughter who she tucked into bed every night and read stories to. Although I didn't hate her, I was seething and wanted to cause her pain. I was plotting my revenge until I heard the door open and the Headmaster beckoned me inside. I sat in front of the desk, as he seated himself and flicked through a cream coloured folder with my name scrawled in elegant script on a tab up the side along with my photo on the front held with a paper clip. He placed the file on his desk and greeted me,"How are you Miss Colechester?"  
"Fantastic." I replied, my voice flat and by no means convincing. I didn't want it to be. His brown eyes cast down to the file, he had been informed of my situation. He peered up at me again through his glasses, tucking some stray strands of his dirty blonde hair behind his ear,"I am sorry about your situation Miss Colechester, but here at Cross Academy you will be welcomed with open arms and become part of our family."  
"Will this family dump me too?" I questioned, malice coating my tone. I certainly wasn't helping the stereotype that British people were cold-hearted and villainous. The Headmaster, Kaien Cross, shook his head,"Of course not! What your mother did was truly despicable and I don't condone that behaviour. Now, I would like to discuss your education." I waved my hand for him to continue,"Your Japanese is exemplary, but not impeccable. For this reason, I would prefer it if you started off with private lessons until the language barrier has been completely broken. When it has, you will be able to integrate into your classes. You do have a private dorm room and in there you will find all of your information packs and the student handbook." He had to sound out a couple of the words whilst making gestures when he saw my perplexed expressions. Hopefully it would not take me long to pick up the language,"Be warned, you may have a roommate if someone else decides to continue their education with us." I nodded, not really caring for the conversation. I just longed for nothing more than to go to sleep, the jet-lag was killing me. The Headmaster picked up on this quickly and sighed, pulling out a gold key inscribed with the number '104'. I stood and accepted the key, quickly muttering my thanks and left the office swiftly. Classes would be ending soon, and the last thing I wanted to do was socialise when all I wanted was for the floor to swallow me up.

In my dorm room, there were two beds along with beside tables and wardrobes. I could see that all of my clothes had been packed into the appropriate places along with three fresh uniforms, which I detested. The skirt was too short for my liking. I would have to convince the Headmaster to permit me to wear trousers, I had nothing against skirts but it was nice to have a change every so often. On the freshly made bed located on the left side of the room, was a pile of letters, pamphlets as well as a small leather book with the academy's logo. I quickly leafed through the pamphlets and student handbook, they explained the general things. Such as how fighting was not tolerated along with any inappropriate behaviour, that the school had high standards and pass rates. There were three letters, one from the Headmaster; another from Gerald; the final from the woman who I once thought was the 'best mother in the world'. I was tempted to throw hers in the bin, but instead put it in the bedside drawer along with Gerald's. I would read them later. I opened the Headmaster Cross' and my eyes scanned over the words,

 _Dear Miss Colechester,_  
 _I hope you will enjoy your stay with us. I know that it is terrifying being a transfer student, who also happens to be one of the youngest in the year but fear not. Your private classes, I'm afraid will have to occur during the evening as we are currently short on day class teachers. Due to this, you will be taught by a night class teacher, and for your Japanese lessons I have chosen one of the students to tutor you. He will inform me of when you have finally reached our standards, after which you will be given a short reprieve to return your sleep routine to normal before attending lessons. You will begin your lessons tomorrow evening, enclosed you will find a copy of your temporary schedule. If you have any questions do not hesitate to ask me, the disciplinary committee (which consists of my lovely children Yuki and Zero!) or our students._  
 _My regards,_  
 _Kaien Cross._

I scrunched the letter up into a ball and threw it to the other side of the room. Pushing all of the papers and books to the carpeted floor with a dull thud, I buried my head into the pillow and allowed the tears to fall. My body trembled with the quiet sobs. I had never felt so alone in my life, not even when my father left. I hoped that Kaien was right, and that this school would restore my happiness in no time. After all, there was only so much heartbreak that one person could take. The clutches of sleep began to take over me, I didn't put up a fight and gave in.

When I awoke, the sun was setting beyond the horizon which bathed the room in a warm orange glow. I felt refreshed, my jet-lag being completely eradicated. Muffled shouting and footsteps came from the other side of the heavy oak door, I guessed that school had ended quite a while ago and that the students were using this time to socialise before 'lights-out'. I wiped my eyes from my crying session earlier and stood up to gaze out the window. As I did so, I spotted another building that resembled a European castle with its white bricks and pointed roof. In the student handbook it mentioned two classes, apparently I was in the 'day class'. That could only mean that the 'night class' resided in that castle-like dormitory. Just gazing at it made me home-sick, as well as leading me to the conclusion that the night class were the elites of high society. Shaking my head I turned away from the window, only to jump when there came a knock from my door. Earlier I would have been irritated, but after a little cry and a little sleep I felt much better. I cleared my throat before responding,"Who is it?"  
"I'm Yuki Cross from the disciplinary committee. May I talk to you?" Quickly straightening out my appearance, I opened the door to see a girl around my height with short brown hair and the largest brown eyes I had ever seen. She wore the day class uniform, although she had a band around her arm with the school logo which I guessed was to identify her as a member of the committee. I smiled at her, then gazed behind her into the hallway were girls were starting to crowd round and whisper. I was a girl who liked her privacy, so I hushed Yuki when she tried to talk and invited her inside. I quickly shut the door, blocking out the rest of the world,"That's better. Please forgive my rudeness Yuki, but I would imagine that you would prefer our talk to be private?" I gestured for her to take a seat on the bed as I stood before her. She nodded her head in agreement,"I would. The Headmaster sent me to discuss the arrangements for tomorrow evening. Be ready for half-past five, I will collect you roughly around quarter-to-six as I have some business to attend to before hand. I will escort you to your classroom and then if you wish escort you back to your dorm." I nodded after while as I was having difficulty translating what she had said. Once I got the meaning I forced a small smile,"Thank you, I appreciate it Yuki." The girl cocked her head to the side as if she were a confused dog,"Is something wrong?" I questioned,  
"No, it's just that it's weird to be called by my first name and without the use of any suffix." My eyes suddenly widened as I internally cursed myself. I had forgotten that my customs could cause major offense,"I apologise." I said quickly. Her eyes widened as she waved her hands in a defensive gesture,"Oh no! Don't worry about it, I don't mind! You'll be taught those in your classes. You can call me Yuki if you wish, I just advise you don't address everyone so freely." I nodded and my shoulders came down an inch in pure relief. She stood up and made her way to the door,"I will have to leave you now, I have to do my patrol. Everyone on this corridor is super nice, so ask them if you need anything or if you just want to talk to someone. Me and my roommate live on the floor below in room 98, ask her for some books if you get bored."  
"Thank you very much Yuki." I opened the door for her, to see that the crowd was still there but they jumped back startled by our sudden re-appearance. She stepped outside and bowed deeply from the waist,"No problem..." She suddenly looked up, a rose blush coating her cheeks in embarrassment. She remembered that she didn't know my name. I smiled at her,"Rosaline. Rosaline Coleshester." She beamed,  
"No problem Rosa-chan!" She exclaimed before running down the corridor and out of sight. The girls simply looked at me. Trying not to get on anyone's bad side, I nodded my head and bowed from the waist,"Good evening." Unsure of what to do, they bowed and muttered the same thing. I closed the door and laid on my bed, a second later I almost screamed in frustration. I had forgotten to ask her which student was going to tutor me.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or it's characters. I only own my OC Rosaline.**

 **This is my first story, so please review and I welcome any criticism and flames however I do ask that with these you please advise me on how to improve the story. Also, I apologise if the story seems poorly written but I didn't know how to start it off. Thank you for taking the time to read my story :) xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

It had been roughly a couple of hours since Yuki left for her patrol, I had just been sitting on my bed at a loss of what to do. I didn't want to venture outside and socialise just yet, it would be too difficult. I fancied just popping out to her room and ask her friend for some books, but just before I was about to it was 'lights out'. I cursed and threw myself on my bed, boarding schools were always difficult to get used to. Or so I had heard. Now I knew that it was true. With nothing better to do to erase my boredom, I decided to open Gerald's letter. I quickly skimmed over it, already having an idea about what it's content would be. He just explained how he didn't want this for me, that he will try to make my mother see reason and that I will always have a place at home. I placed the letter in the bin, and with shacking hands picked up my mothers'. I read her jagged hand-writing in the moon-light. A mixture of emotions coursed through me such as anger that she had the audacity to write to me; fear as to what she had written; and just a tiny piece of hope, that she would turn around and say that this was all a big joke and to return home right now. I abruptly threw the letter back into the drawer and slammed it shut, I couldn't bring myself to open it right now. That woman had broken me. I walked to the mirror and glanced at my appearance. I resembled my father more than her. I was short and had a pale complexion. I was not stick-thin, possessing curves which I loved. My raven black hair fell down to my mid-back in a soft ocean of curls, my bangs only slightly covered my jade green eyes. I had to wonder, would she love me and keep me if I looked more like her? I scoffed at my reflection and turned to gaze out the window, it was roughly midnight by now or so it said on the cheap clock provided by the school. My eyes wandered to the other dormitory again, but a moving white figure from the corner of my eyes drew my attention. I soon discovered that it was not a figure at all, but instead a mass of students clumped together and making their way towards the bridge to their dorm. Their uniforms were replicas of the day class, only theirs was pure white. I cocked my head to the side, analysing their behaviour. To me, they didn't act like teenagers. I didn't see any pushing or shoving which I knew for a fact that most boys liked to do, regardless of which school you went to. I shrugged my shoulders and turned away from the window once they disappeared behind the trees and out of my sight. Sighing in both frustration and boredom, I sat on my bed and began to contemplate what events will happen tomorrow evening.

 **Takuma's P.O.V**

Classes had just concluded for the evening, and I was looking forward to reading some more of my favourite Shojo manga. I was currently obsessed with Ouran Highschool Host Club, the character Tamaki Suoh reminded me of someone although I just couldn't put my finger on who. Upon entering the foyer of the Moon Dormitory, Hanabusa proceeded to throw himself on the sofa muttering how our classes were pointless with Akatsuki slouched beside him. Rima and Senri had taken to feeding each other pockey for the evening, as always. Kaname retreated to his lair- I mean his 'office', all the while Ruka's eyes travelling after him like a little lost puppy. I plastered on my brightest smile and perched myself between Ruka and Senri,"Well, another evening done and dusted!" I exclaimed cheerfully, trying to pull everyone into a conversation. Hanabusa groaned,"I don't see why I have to attend those lessons! I'm a boy-genius, I have no need to attend lessons when there is nothing else that I can learn."  
"Quit complainin' would ya'? You're giving me a headache." Akatsuki stated. This caused a small chorus of laughter from our little group, much to Hanabusa's annoyance. Suddenly I remembered something, I delved in the breast pocket of my blazer and pulled out a small note from Headmaster Cross. My eyes scanned over the words, to be honest I was surprised that he would request me to do this but at the end of the day I could also understand why. I had only just finished reading when the letter was snatched from my grasp, the only other blonde in our group being the culprit. His eyes widened once he had finished and he pointed an accusing finger at me,"Hey! Why do you get to skip lessons to tutor someone?!"  
"Because, he has to teach a day class student. We all know how you lose control so easily." Ruka retorted. The foyer was soon echoing with the heated argument between the two cousins, they acted no better than a pair of children. Constantly pushing each other's buttons, however Ruka always seemed to have the upper hand as Akatsuki would often back her up. We all knew why, it was only her who was oblivious due to her strong affections for Kaname. My smile became a little strained as I tried to put an end to the argument, other students were emerging from their rooms and they did not look happy. I held my hands out in defensive gesture as I sweat dropped,"H-Hey now you two. Please keep clam-"  
"Boy genius my ass!-"  
"Smarter than you!-" I had to pull out my box of dirty tricks,  
"If you two carry on, you might anger Kaname." I whispered. The pair immediately froze on the spot in pure fear. I did an internal victory dance, I was not the Vice President of the Night Class for no reason. The pair sat down and kept quite for the rest of the evening, only contributing to the conversation when questioned.

Soon enough, the sun began to rise, and stifling a yawn I excused myself and retired to my room. I left my uniform haphazardly on the floor and glanced out the window to the Sun Dormitory. I was curious as to who would be my new student of sorts. My eyes welled with tears as I yawned, quickly closing the curtains I tucked myself into bed. Being cautious not to ruin any manga volumes that were scattered on the duvet. I would have to read them before school.

 **Rosaline's P.O.V**

I stood before the mirror and straightened our my school uniform, the bow was a real pain to get right. The previous night, I had decided that I shouldn't go to sleep and convert to a nocturnal schedule. The boredom became too much that I did venture out of the room and wandered around the dorm, I found the common room equipped with computers and a mini library. I hadn't been as quiet as I thought and jumped out of my skin when I saw the dorm mother standing in the doorway with a murderous glare, it didn't help that she was wearing a green facial mask which caused me to scream out thinking that she was Frankenstein's monster. This resulted in nearly half the dorm waking up and shouting at me venomously. I was escorted back to my room and given strict instructions not to leave before 7 o'clock in the morning. I huffed, I would be asleep by then.

It was currently quarter-to six, I was ready. My hair tied up and out of my face, my uniform freshly dry cleaned and not with a single crease. Everything was perfect, except the damn bow. On the sixth try, I had almost managed to get it. However one side was slightly bigger than the other, causing it to go crooked. I huffed in exasperation and was about to do it over again when I heard a knock at the door. Quickly picking up my books, I opened the door to see Yuki standing there with that cheerful smile on her face. She greeted me then motioned that we leave. Inhaling deeply for courage, I locked the door and rushed down the corridor to catch up to her. I followed her outside and across the bridge to the school campus. Now that I wasn't groggy and had I clear head, I could better appreciate the grounds. The gardens were magnificent, with stone fountains and a surrounding forest to act as a barrier between us and the outside world. I liked it, it meant privacy. The school building itself was of gothic architecture, with slightly weathered bricks, gargoyles that bared their teeth to the world and tall French windows. The sun was setting beyond the horizon, the orange glow behind the school made it seem ominous and intimidating. I had to supress a shudder, maybe it was due to the fact that all of the night class students were already inside meaning the grounds were deserted. I took slow steps, allowing what little sun there was left to warm my exposed skin. I knew when I left it would become very chilly, so I wanted to enjoy whatever warmth the day had to offer. Yuki was talking me through me through the rules as she lead me inside the school. I tried to remember the exact way were going, the school was like a labyrinth with its many twists and turns. I don't think I would have been surprised to see Jareth anytime soon. The young prefect soon stopped outside a door and explained I would remain in here for the entire evening,"I have to leave you here. Your first teacher is already inside. I will collect you when classes have concluded." She bowed as did I, before running off. I entered the classroom to see large lecture hall one would expect to see in a University. Standing at a podium at the front was an elderly man, wearing a purple trench coat along with a white cravat and a monocle. I greeted him, he ordered me to take a seat so the lesson could begin. He pinched the bridge of his nose every time he had to repeat something. My shoulders dropped a considerable amount. This was going to be a very long evening...

Eventually, the time came for my Japanese lesson which was last. The elderly teacher couldn't be happier to leave. I was left in the classroom on my own, so I took to gazing out of the window. A light breeze caused the tops of the trees to move and crash into each other, and made the grey clouds obscure the moon. The class room was suddenly bathed in shadows. I started to tremble, this definitely was not my idea of a school. My fear was made even worse when the candles on the walls lit up with a bright orange flame, and the creak of a heavy wooden door opening like the creak of a graveyard gate. I yelped and whipped around suddenly that I was worried of whiplash. A student clad in a white uniform stood before the door, shutting it behind him. My breath was taken away. He was tall, with a pale complexion resembling something akin to a ghost. The candle light cast shadows over his soft aristocratic features, it also served to light up his blonde hair making it seem like it was spun gold. What caught me most were his green eyes that rivalled mine, and a bright smile,"Hello there, I'm Takuma Ichijo."

 **Takuma's P.O.V**

It had been a particularly good day, well, evening. I woke up, read some Shojo and classes had been easy. When the time came for me to act as a teacher, Hanabusa whined and begged Kaname that he may take my place. I won't delve into the details of what happened to the blonde, but let's just say that he won't be asking to take my place any time soon. I walked over to the other side of the school with a slight spring in my step, Headmaster Cross believed it would be safer for the girl if she was as far away from the vampire students as possible. I suppose I was chosen to be her tutor because I was responsible, and according to everyone around me I acted more like a human than a vampire. On the way I passed Takano-sensei who was muttering to himself about how impossible the girl was and that he wished me luck. Once I was outside the class room, I straightened my tie and popped a quick blood tablet in my mouth. I opened the door to find the girl trembling in the shadows. I narrowed my eyes, this would never do. Now, I did not have the 'flame' power but Akatsuki taught me how to manipulate my own. After very little concentration, the candles became adorned with flames. I had to supress a giggle when she jumped, but the smile still plastered itself on my lips. When she turned to me, I could see that she was different. Her slight foreign features were appealing. I was a little shocked to see her eyes swimming with fear, I decided to change that. With all the charisma I could muster, I greeted her,"Hello there, I'm Takuma Ichijo."

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or it's characters.**

 **There we have chapter two. Again constructive critisicm and reviews are welcome, and thank you for taking the time to read my story! :) xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

 **Rosaline's P.O.V**

After a couple of seconds staring at the mysterious boy, a blush coated my cheeks in slight embarrassment once I realised that I was being rude. I quickly stood and bowed,"Good evening, Takuma-...senpai?" My greeting turned into a question. The boy nodded,  
"Very good, I can see that we may not need much work on your honorifics." He complemented. I blushed and thanked him again,"My name is Rosaline Colechester." He bowed and proceeded to make his way over to the desk and motioned for me to slide in next to him, which I did. I just wanted this lesson to be over and done with. The sooner I learnt, the sooner I could have normal classes and not have to live on a nocturnal schedule like some vampire. Once comfortable, he laid out all the necessary books and turned to me,"Now, I would like to begin with a simple conversation to see how well you already know the language." I nodded and tried my best to keep up. He did have to repeat his words a couple of times, strain a couple out until I could pick up the meaning. All the while he was taking notes, I tried to read them but it seemed my reading and writing skills needed much more work. After about ten minutes he stopped and placed his pen down. I held my breath in anticipation, and to my surprise and most likely to help me relax he spoke in English,"That was very good. You can hold a conversation to a near-sophisticated degree. We just need to practice as much as possible, soon enough you will be fluent." His eyes lit up with a certain mischief as he converted back to Japanese,"I would like to practice your writing, then tomorrow your reading. The Headmaster told me to inform you that you are allowed to take your personal notes in English, however for all class work you must write in Japanese." I nodded like a bobble head dog, eagerly taking everything in. I already liked this Takuma Ichijo, even though he did seem a little...off. He was the only one apart from the Headmaster and Yuki who had any patience with me and my situation. I don't know why, although I had a nagging feeling that it was for that reason, but I wanted to impress him. So picking up my pen I began to write to the best of my ability, soaking up his advise like a sponge. Suddenly, I didn't want this lesson to end so soon any more.

 **Takuma's P.O.V**

I observed the girl as she wrote, my body turned slightly to her with one arm thrown over the back of the bench and my head resting on my knuckle. She was interesting to watch actually, I had noticed that when she was concentrating she caught her bottom lip between her teeth and nibbled lightly. The orange glow of the candle light gave her skin a healthy glow, she almost looked doll like in her appearance. I had to shake my head a little to clear my thoughts, I was beginning to get uncomfortable with the way I was watching her. It was bringing my predatory side out, and that was rare. I can remember one time when I was but a mere child when I allowed my 'beast' out of its cage...

 _I was only eight, Grandfather and I were over at a human business partner's house. Whilst the adults discussed business inside, I played out in the gardens with the man's daughter. I think she suggested a game of 'tag' or 'tig' whatever it was called, and I was always eager to try new things. I happily went along and chased her across the vast grounds. Now, I didn't use my vampiric speed as I did not want her to figure out the secret and I wanted to give her a fair chance. But it seemed that I preferred the chase, rather than to being the chased. When ever it was her turn to 'tig' me, I always ran slower so it would be my turn to chase again. After a couple of rounds, it seemed that all of my self control just left me. The world slowly turned red as my legs pushed faster to catch the girl who I now acknowledged as my prey. I grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back into my chest, she only giggled not aware of the danger she was in. I felt my fangs elongate, I opened my jaw as wide as a snake ready to attack and take the bite when-"Takuma!" The world slowly turned to its natural colours as my fangs retracted back into my gums. I made a vow from that point on, to never allow my predatory side to show it's ugly head again._

I had been successful in my vow, but I could tell that if I was not careful around this girl then I would surely break it. She finished the paragraph I asked her to write with a flourish of her pen and the release of her bottom lip. She excitedly pushed the paper towards me and watched me with eager eyes that swam with pride, she was confident now. Making sure to use a different colour pen, I marked her work taking extra care to write where she could improve. She didn't do that bad, I was quite impressed that she had managed to pick up some of the techniques I had taught her so quickly. I amused myself with the idea that she was trying putting in the extra effort to impress her 'senpai', perhaps I should have her calling me 'sensei' for the remainder of her sessions. I gave her a grade 'B' and pushed it back to her watching her expression light up, she obviously did better than she had expected. As she read it through, I roughly explained the use of honorifics and that in Japan it was customary to address people by their last names unless they tell you otherwise. She glanced at me in horror, it took me a second to realise that she was worried she had offended me by using my first name so I quickly told her that she could continue to address me in that manner.

I glanced at the clock to see that class had concluded and that Yuki would be here soon to escort the young Rosaline back to her room. We both stood and made our way to the door,"Right, for your homework-" She groaned to which I cut her off with a mildly stern glance,"I would like for you to hold a conversation for five minutes or more with at least two people. I would also like for you to write out every mistake you have made on that piece of paper twenty times, I will do a little memory test tomorrow evening." Her shoulders slumped but she begrudgingly agreed. I opened the door for her, motioning for her to leave first. I made sure to extinguish the flames before leaving the class room myself. Soon I saw Yuki emerging from the darkness, I quickly turned to my 'pupil' grasping her warm hand in mine and raised it to my lips. She shivered when my cold breath caressed her skin,"I expect that homework completed for tomorrow evening." I placed a light kiss on her knuckles, perhaps lingering a little longer than was necessary before releasing her and returning to my normal height. I towered over her to an extent that she may find intimidating. I gave her my most charming smile,"See you tomorrow!~" I sing-songed before leaving her. I quickly greeted Yuki who hurried past me. I smiled to myself as I quickly met up with the others and retreated to the Moon Dormitory.

 **Rosaline's P.O.V**

I stood there gormlessly, repeating the events of the past hour in my head. The lesson went smoothly in my opinion, although sometimes it felt like he was trying to burn a hole in my neck. Then when he kissed my hand, it didn't seem right. For a start, his skin was cold like marble. It took all of my restraint not to pull away. His lips were even colder, they were like ice. I narrowed my eyes at his retreating back until it was fully consumed by the shadows. I would have to keep an eye on him, my gut instinct was warning me that something was not right with this guy. I was pulled out of my reverie by Yuki clasping her arms around my in a tight hug,"Rosa-chan! How did classes go?!" I gasped, it was painful to breathe. How strong was this girl?! She took her head from my chest, her innocent eyes glazed over with concern,"Huh? Rosa-chan, what's wrong?" I used whatever I could of my arms to try and pry hers off, all the while spluttering out,"C-Can't...b-breathe!" She just continued to look at my red face, until her eyes widened in realisation. With a cry she jumped back and I collapsed on the floor, wrapping my arms around my chest to relieve some of the pain as I took deep breaths. Yuki stood apologising like her life depended on it,"I'm so sorry Rosa-chan! I didn't know!" Once I regained my breathing pattern I just forced a smile that didn't reach anywhere near my eyes,"It's fine." She helped me up and motioned for me to follow her. As we walked, she asked me the general questions about my evening and I answered them in monotone. I didn't really care for the conversation until something hit me,"Yuki?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you know two people who would be willing to talk to me for a full five minutes?"  
"Why?"  
"Homework." I deadpanned,  
"Wow, Ichijo-senpai is really taking this seriously." She held her index finger and raised her eyes to the sky as if the answers would be written in the stars. This went on for a while until she snapped her fingers,"Got it! My roommate Sayori will happily do it. There's also Zero, although he may be less inclined..." She started muttering to herself. We left the school building, I had to pull my blazer tighter around my body. The gentle breeze stroked my soft skin with its icy fingers, it was unbearable. Granted I was used to cold weather, but I never had to face it in a skirt this damn short! Yuki linked her arm through mine and gave me a sweet smile, it was infectious. Not too far from were the stone path split in two, a boy in a day class uniform with the same band around his arm as Yuki came strolling up from our right hand side. I halted in my tracks, I had never seen someone like him before. He had silver hair and lilac eyes, how was that even possible? It was different, but a good different. His skin was pale, multiple piercings in his ears and a tattoo peaking out from the collar of his uniform. He wore a stern expression that would have had anyone quaking in terror,"Hi Zero! Are all the night class students in the dorm?" Yuki questioned. Zero waved a clipboard in the air,"Yeah." His eyes turned to me,"So you're the one who's taking classes at night?"  
"Yes I am." Yuki looked back and forth between me and the boy as we had a staring competition, there was something off about this boy. He gave the same aura as Takuma did. Strange. Yuki grabbed the clipboard from Zero,"What are you-"  
"Rosa-chan has homework, she needs to talk to you for a full five minutes."  
"Yuki this isn't a great id-" But she ran off before he could finish,  
"I'll take this back to the Headmaster! Escort her back, and talk to her!" She shouted. Zero sighed in exasperation and ran a hand through his hair,"God damn it Yuki." He narrowed his eyes at me before walking off down the left path,"Let's go." He growled. I scoffed at his attitude and followed after him,"So...how's the day class?" He just grunted in response. Ok, I thought, this is going to be difficult. I cleared my throat and tried again,"I've heard that Cross Academy is one of the best private schools in the world." That one earned a scoff. This time I grunted,"Right. I'll do you a deal, you talk to me for five minutes and I won't bother you again." He seemed to think about it for a minute, then he reluctantly agreed,  
"You seem a little young to be a Day Class student." He stated. I huffed, it wasn't the best topic but it was a conversation and I was stuck with it,"I turned sixteen a week ago, just before I came out here. How old are you?"  
"Seventeen."  
"What's your full name?"  
"Zero Kiryu."  
"Rosaline Colechester." I held my hand out to him, he just glared at it as if I were offering him some dirty rag. I clentched my hand into a fist and pulled back,"Okay, not one for physical contact...um any brothers or sisters?" His eyes widened in, was that pain? I could tell I hit a nerve and waved my hands as if it would erase the last few seconds from history,"In fact don't answer that! I'm sorry, it's just that I'm curious as I'm not allowed to see my little brother or sister!"  
"You're not allowed?"  
"It's a long story, but basically my mum became a bitch and kicked me out of her life."  
"That's tough."  
"Yes it is." I looked around to see that we crossing the bridge to the Sun Dormitory, funny I didn't even realise. The moon light shone across the lake, it's reflection slightly distorted due to the soft waves caused by the breeze. Our medieval castle style dormitory was hardly noticeable even with the moon light, it was so dull and bathed in shadows. I glanced to my right, across the lake to the European styled Moon Dormitory. The moon bathed it in it's silver glow, illuminating the building. It seemed like a beacon of hope in the midst of shadows. This reminded me that I had time for one last topic,"So, what do you think of the Night Class." He instantly glared at me, that glare sent a cold shiver through me and would haunt my nightmares. Now I knew this was a topic he really didn't want to discuss. I thought I heard him mutter something along the lines of 'stupid leeches' I sent him a questioning look,"Pardon me?" He cleared his throat,  
"Nothing. I just think that they're a bunch of good-for-nothing aristocrats." I growled like some wild beast, I could tell that he really didn't like them. I didn't dare bring them up again. Soon we arrived at the entrance to the girl's side of the Sun Dorm, I held out a sheet of paper to him and offered him my back,"Please sign it so I have proof." I had the sheet back in a second and I smiled at him,"Thank you Kiryu-san! Good night." He grumbled a response before walking off. I smiled and retreated to the warmth of the dorm.

I sat on my bed in my pyjamas, I was currently writing out all the mistakes twenty times and committing them to memory. Once I completed the task I hummed in satisfaction before yawning, the evening had been more tiring than I thought. I placed the work on the bedside table and turned out the bedside lamp. I was about to tuck myself under the covers until I got this feeling of being watched. I narrowed my eyes in thought as I gazed out the window, the Moon Dormitory was lit up like a Christmas tree. Not a single window was emitting a yellow light. I couldn't see far enough to see who was in fact looking out their window. I grabbed the thin red curtains and pulled them shut, submerging the room in darkness. I tucked myself under the bed covers and quickly allowed slumber to engulf me.

 **Takuma's P.O.V**

I stood at the window, smirking lightly to myself when the young girl pulled the curtains shut out of sheer frustration that she couldn't see me. I, of course, could see her. I don't know what was coming over me, I believed it was just the excitement of meeting someone new. I sat down on my bed and continued polishing my Katana, Senri across the room eating pocky silently offered me one. I shook my head,"Thank you, but I'm not in the mood for sweets tonight."  
"Suit yourself." He muttered around a mouth full of pocky. My eyes were drawn to the window again, where I knew across the lake my young pupil was sleeping,"Good night Rosaline."  
"Huh?" Senri yawned. My smirk grew as I tilted my head so my bangs covered my eyes,  
"Oh, it was nothing."

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or it's characters.**

 **And there we have chapter three. First I would like to say a big thank you to all those who have reviewed, followed and are taking the time to read this story. It means a lot, and it gives me so much encouragement. For the next chapter, I'm thinking about commencing it with the start of the first episode of the anime and then follow the plot line. Please review to tell me your opinions on whether this should happen. Thank you for taking the time to read my story! :) xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all I would like to say a big Thank You! To butterflyparfait who drew the cover image for this story, you have given me so much encouragement to continue with this story. For that, this chapter is dedicated to you! I would also like to say thank you to all those who are taking the time to read the story, it means a lot to me. Finally, I apologise if Takuma seems really OOC, it's just that when I read his wiki page it said that his jovial personality made it hard to figure out what he was actually thinking. Due to this, I like to play with his vampire side a bit. If you don't like it, then please let me know and I will fix it. I want to make the story enjoyable for you to read. Anyway, enough of my babbling. Please check out butterflyparfait's profile and story, and on with the show! :) xxx**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or it's characters.**

Chapter Four:

 **Rosaline's P.O.V**

I stared blankly at the white ceiling, my eyes stung with the pain of fatigue. The previous evening, my dreams had quickly turned to nightmares making me physically unable to get a good night's rest. I couldn't for the life of me, remember what the dream was about. Whenever my mind tried remember, all I could see was static like on a television screen. I resulted myself to not worry about it, in my opinion if you couldn't remember your dream then it wasn't of any real importance or significance. I heard the girls leave for school roughly an hour ago. A smirk kissed my lips at the thought of having the community bathrooms all to myself, no fights over hot water or having to endure ridiculously long queues. My skin tingled with anticipation that the thin layer of perspiration gathered by last night's tossing and turning under the thick duvet, would be washed away by hot water. Squealing in excitement, I pushed the covers off my body and grabbed my toiletry bag along with my towel. After locking my door behind me, I practically skipped down to the shower room.

"Wow!" I exclaimed. When one thinks of community bathroom, one immediately thinks of algae infested cubicles with doors missing and infectious fungi. I was pleasantly surprised. Here the tiles were a lustrous white, shower cubicles on the right with toilets on the left. On the back, a lone row of sinks and pristine mirrors without a single speck of dirt. I almost dropped my bag in pure astonishment. Without a second thought, I whipped off my pyjamas and ran into the nearest cubicle. The hot water ran down my body, relaxing my muscles and washing all the grime down the plug hole. I was very reluctant to leave. When the time did come to leave, I wrapped my towel around me to fight off the chill from the air and proceeded over to the sinks.

I sat in the dorm kitchens nibbling on a sandwich, however I did not register the taste nor texture. I was preoccupied glaring in contempt at the red ribbon on the island counter. I willed my glare to be as frightening as Zero's, hoping that it would cause the ribbon to combust into flames. After that thought, a giggle escaped my lips,"Maybe that's what my nightmare was about." I abruptly ceased giggling when the hairs on the back on my neck stood on end and an involuntary shiver ran down my spine. I felt like I was being watched. I glanced all around me, but there was not a soul in sight. I glanced out the window behind me, but again no one apart from the Moon Dorm. I shrugged, passing it all off as nerves. I was in a completely different environment, it was only natural to feel jittery and paranoid right?

 **Takuma's P.O.V**

I watched her shrug her shoulders and resume eating. To my right, Senri mumbled in his sleep and burrowed under the covers away from the stream of bright light emanating from the small crack in the curtains. I quickly pulled the thick red drapes shut, not wanting to disturb my roommate. I didn't know what came over me, I just felt the sudden urge to check if she was alright. I knew moving to a boarding school was tough the first week or so. Although I found it highly amusing that she hated the ribbon, I resolved myself to teach her how to tie it. During our first week, I had watched Ruka and Rima struggle over it and so once they had successfully mastered it I picked up on the technique. I ran a hand though my bed-ridden hair, yawning as I crawled back under the covers. I was so tired, but Rosaline was up and would have to remain so for the rest of the evening. I fell to sleep to the concept of giving her detention if she decided to take a little nap during our lesson. I loved being a teacher!~

 **Rosaline's P.O.V**

It was around quarter-past five when the common room started to flood with waves upon waves of uniform clad students, however I saw that the vast majority of these students were male. I furrowed my brows in confusion. What was going on here? I felt a light tap on my shoulder,"Excuse me?" A voice equally as light said. I turned my head to see a petite girl, with honey coloured hair and warm brown eyes. She had a monotone expression, possible due to the boisterous males all around us,"Yes?" I replied,  
"Yuki told me to come get you. I'm her roommate Sayori Wakaba." My eyes lit up in recognition,  
"Oh yeah, Yuki mentioned you." My jade green eyes scanned the room for the young prefect, but I was disappointed,"Where is she?"  
"She's at the crossover. That's why I'm here, to escort you there." I stood up, grabbed my books and made my way out of the common room following closely behind the girl,"What's a crossover?" She turned her head to me, eyes wide in disbelief,  
"You don't know?" I shook my head. A grim smile curled her lips,"It's when the Night Class students emerge from their dorm to go to school."  
"Why would she need to oversee that?"  
"Oh you'll see." She left it at that, a mysterious undertone of mirth in her voice. We conversed all the way to the Moon Dorm, talking about our interests and our thoughts of the school. I gave her the piece of paper I had Zero sign, she actually laughed,"I can't believe you got Kiryu-kun to talk!"  
"If it wasn't for Yuki, I don't think he would have talked to me at all." She nodded in agreement and handed me back the paper complete with her signature. As we reached the Moon Dormitory, I saw a swarming mass of rabid girls who were shouting at decibels that should have been impossible to reach. I covered my ears as they started ringing,"What the hell?!" I turned to Sayori who only held her head up high and made her way through the crowd. I followed behind her, the girls around us giving us dirty looks and shouting,"Hey, why do they get to push in?" I was winded and cried out in pain when I shoulder made contact with my ribs and my hair was pulled back, craning my neck at an awkward and extremely painful angle. When we made it to the front, I saw Yuki pushing the girls back from the heavy oak gates with all her might,"No pushing! It's way past curfew for all Day Class students." Immediately after saying those words, she was trampled by the angry mob who were stopped in their tracks by Zero who glared at them. The atmosphere took on a sudden chill as the girls got in line again. When Yuki got up and tried to straighten her dishevelled appearance, the girls decided to accuse her of stealing the Night Class. I scoffed, who the hell did these girls think they were? A creak resonated through the entire area, silencing all the girls. The atmosphere was electric. With a silence to thick you could hear a pin drop. The setting sun behind the Moon Dorm set the sky ablaze with a range of fiery reds and burnt oranges. The silhouettes of hundreds of people came into view when the gates finally finished their painfully slow opening. When the sound of a show making contact with the gravel path sounded, and the first student emerged from the shadows the moment of silence was over. The mob started to scream again as the white flood made its war through the path created for them. It was unbelievable, half of the girls were screaming for their 'senpai' to marry them or to notice them. I visibly paled, what had I gotten myself into? No one from the Night Class interacted with their fans, until I spied another blonde with eyes as bright as the early morning sky smiled,"Good morning girls. You're all looking quite cute today!" He then continued to rile the mob by 'shooting' them. All the girls pushed past Yuki to crowd round him with the prospect of being his next victim. Yuki whined as she hit the floor again, I looked around me to see if Sayori would help me go over and pick her up. The girl was no where to be seen. Was she a phantom?! I turned my attention back to Yuki only to see a handsome boy, who had an uncanny resemblence to her, helping her up. She blushed like a tomato as he caressed her cheek. Where they a couple? However, their little moment was interrupted when Zero came and snatched the boy's hand away. I peered on intently, until my view was blocked by a Night Class uniformed chest. I slowly raised my head to see the smiling face of Takuma,"Good morning." He greeted. I narrowed my eyes as I tried to peer round him for the rest of the 'show' but he kept standing in the way,"Don't you mean afternoon?" I questioned, beginning to tire of his disturbance. I groaned in disappointment when I saw the boy waltz away from the prefects. I loved drama, and with the limited entertainment in this school a love triangle sounded appealing right now. I glared at his still smiling face,"Forgive me, but this is classed as morning for the Night Class." Without warning he snatched my books,  
"Hey wha-" My words caught in my throat as he offered me his arm,"Shall we go?" I was paralysed, although it was through no fault of his. Day Class girls all around were glaring at me in contempt and whispering crude things about me. I ignored them, accepted his arm and went the flow of white uniforms.

Once inside the school, Takuma dropped me off at my classroom before departing for his own. I opened the door to see Takano-sensei at the podium, he glowered at me as I entered and I did nothing to hide my displeasure. The day I integrated with the Day Class, I would dance in his face. Although after this thought, I was hit with a small wave of sadness. It would also mean the termination of my lessons with Takuma.

 **Takuma's P.O.V**

As I entered my own classroom, I made my way to the back and leisurely leaned against the wall next to Kaname. Class had already commenced, but Fukuji-sensei was only congratulating us on creating the blood tablets and that we were a credit to the vampire realm,"All we did was take part in some group study." I stated. Hanabusa and Ruka was having their daily tiff, mainly about the prefects. Senri had the guts to state how he wouldn't mind taking a bite out of Yuki Cross right in front of Kaname. Obviously bored, Kaname slammed his book and stood up gazing out the window where the clouds obscured the moon,"Yes. It will be our time." I said. The world took on a red haze as the candles blew out, engulfing the room in total darkness leaving the enchanting crimson glow of our vampire eyes as the only light source. Kaname's deep voice penetrated the silence,"The night was made for vampires." I couldn't agree more with my friend. My predatory feelings re-emerged, they always did at moments like this. It was so out of my character that I didn't feel comfortable, but at the end of the day whether I liked it or not; I was a vampire. Vampires but nature were beasts, it just happened that I had better control over those urges. However, I was not perfect. My thoughts were infiltrated by the images of that girl, her scent still lingered on my jacket permeating the air. I inhaled deeply, holding my breath and savouring her scent for as long as possible. She smelled of roses and lavender with just a hint of vanilla, it was an alluring scent. Seductive as well as innocent. The moon light eradicated the shadows once more, my eyes lost the red hue. Now I would really have to watch myself. These thoughts and feelings, were really starting to scare me. I began to talk with Kaname, I needed to take my mind off of that girl. I was dreading the time when our hour together commenced.

 **Rosaline's P.O.V**

For me, my last lesson could not come fast enough. Takano-sensei continued to bellow at me as he made his way for the door,"You are an insolent little chit! You don't deserve to be in a school as prestigious as this one." I snarled at him as I gave his retreating back the middle finger. When the door slammed shut, it echoed through out the empty room,"Douche bag." I whispered under my breath. It wasn't my fault he had no patience, it was like that teacher wanted everyone to be perfect right off the bat. One of the reasons why he had chosen to make my life a misery was due to the fact that my 'uniform was out of place' and I refused to fix it. When I asked him for tips to tie the damn thing, he shouted that he was not my father. I grunted and banged my head on the desk, only to regret it a split-second later,"OW!" I raised my head to rub my hand across the affected area, hoping to relieve some of the throbbing pain,"Now that wasn't a clever thing to do was it?" My attention was drawn to the door to see Takuma making his was over to me. Strange, I didn't even hear him enter. I made room for him to sit down,"It's not like I meant to do it! Takano-sensei is an utter git!"  
"Language." He chided lightly. Then he did something that I would have never expected. He gently grasped my chin between his thumb and index finger and raised my head slightly; turning it left and right before running his other hand across the pained area. I flinched and hissed in pain when he applied pressure. I tried to shuffle back, but his grasp on my chin was too strong. How could someone have more strength in their fingers than I had in my whole body? He frowned but released me,"Don't do that again." He suddenly smiled so bright that I swear it came with it's own sparkles,"You'll be needing that!~" He poked my head to which I scowled and slapped the offending finger away. His only response was to chuckle,"Have you completed the homework?" I cheered up pretty quickly and eagerly pulled the sheet of paper from my blazer. I handed it to Takuma who burst out laughing. I never realised how sweet it was. Like an angel's harp, light and melodic. He laughed so much that is pale skin tinged red slightly and his eyes teared,"Z-Zero Kiryu? H-how...did you get him to talk?" He regained his normal breathing pattern as I repeated what I had told Sayori. After five minutes, he pulled out a blank sheet of paper,"Write out the phrases I asked you to remember. You have five minutes." I was done in two. I held the paper out to him. He sent me a quizzical look before marking. His eyes became as wide as saucers before pushing my paper back to me. Perfect score,"Anything else Takuma-sensei?" I teased. Something flashed in his eyes, excitement? But it was gone as quick as it appeared. He cleared his throat and straightened his tie, he seemed strained. Like he was holding back. I had to hide a grin, was he embarrassed at my teasing? I could use this to my advantage. Once fully composed, he pulled out a thick book and placed it in front of me. My jaw unhinged and fell to the floor,"I thought we could do some light reading. I will give you a week to read this, I will do a little test once your time is up." How in all that is holy was this light reading? I don't tell a lie when I say that the book had the thickness of two Oxford dictionaries combined. I gulped, I loved reading with all my heart. It was a strong passion of mine but this felt like a punishment. He slammed a book on the table around the same size and began humming as he opened it half way through. Sighing, I pulled the book to me and started reading all the while taking notes and cursing the all-too-cheerful bastard in my head. I had never experienced this many emotions in my life, but he had managed to cram them all in within a couple of days! I used to be quite a tranquil person, but after I met him I turned into a PMS-ing bitch. Of course it was all playful but I felt happy; annoyed; and all with the subtle undertone of unease at the same time. I pulled myself out of my reverie and continued with my work. It carried on like this for the remaining twenty-minutes.

Five minutes before the class ended, he gave me permission to clear up my things. I had never been so cheerful in my life. When we were about to leave for the door, I remembered something,"Takuma?"  
"Hmmm?" I poked my ribbon,  
"Could you help me with this? Takano-sensei was giving me a hard time over it earlier." Setting down his books, he gently moved my hand away before grasping one end of the ribbon and pulled it undone. We were so close that I would have expected to feel heat coming from his form, but no. He felt cold, not ice cold like last time but certainly not at the healthy 37 Degrees Celsius required for a human body. He pulled the ribbon tight, involuntary pulling me closer to him,"You have to make sure that it's tight, if not it goes all lopsided."  
"But it feels like it's cutting off my oxygen supply-"  
"You'll get used to it." I watched him as he knotted and looped, then finished the perfect bow with a flourish,"There we go." I gazed up at him, green meeting an even deeper emerald green,"Thank you." I mumbled, although it seemed far away. It seemed the longer I gazed into his eyes, the more hazy I became. Was I being hypnotised? Whatever was happening to me, seemed to be happening to Takuma too. His eyes glazed over, his hands tightly grasped my upper arms. As if planting commands into my head, I arched my neck slightly as he began to lean in but paused as a knock came from the door,"Rosa-chan? Are you in there?" I snapped out of my trance and jumped back from his grasp. Coughing at the awkwardness of the situation I bid him a goodnight. He didn't look at me once as he made his way out the door, his usual jovial mood replaced by one of anxiety.

 **Takuma's P.O.V**

I hurried out of the room and past a bewildered Yuki. Once a safe distance down the corridor I pulled out my box of blood tablets with trembling fingers, I needed to rid myself of this damn thirst. I pulled out three and popped them in my mouth, wincing at the bitter taste as she dissolved on my tongue. I stopped by an open window and stuck my head out, no better than a dog. I inhaled deeply, fighting the crimson hue from my eyes. What in the world had gotten into me? I was becoming no better than some rabid level E. After a minute or two I regained my self control, straightened my tie and ran a hand through my blonde tresses. I quickly hurried to catch up with Kaname, my jovial manner back in place. No one suspected a thing.

 **Rosaline's P.O.V**

I didn't bother to explain to Yuki why the boy had left the way he did. It was truly wicked of me, but I decided to tease her about the boy from earlier,"So who was the guy at crossover?" I questioned as we left the school. A light blush rose to her cheeks as she looked away, bashful little thing,"O-oh you mean Kaname?"  
"Oh so that's his name? Well, tell me about you two?" Her hair stood up on end,  
"What do you mean?!" She exclaimed a little too fast. I had to hide an evil grin, I loved the girl but it was so fun to tease her and I had just found her weak spot. Time to apply a little pressure,"Yes, you two seemed like you would make a great couple!~"  
"N-No that wouldn't happen...we're just," She waved her hands as if searching for the correct words in some invisible book,"Good friends."  
"In what context?" She gave me a gormless expression,  
"Huh?" I could have face-palmed, this girl was too innocent and naïve. I decided to be crude about it, she couldn't be sheltered about it all her life,"Are we talking about 'good friends' who go to the cinema and joke? Or 'good friends' between the sheets?" I never believed it possible for some to blush such a deep shade of red, but I was pleasantly surprised. I even thought I saw a little bit of blood protrude from her nose. She started to defend herself and say that it was nothing like that. I chuckled, it was highly amusing to tease her. Although I couldn't enjoy it for long, as we crossed the bridge my attention was inadvertently drawn towards the Moon Dorm which then pressed my thoughts onto Takuma. I was perplexed as to what had happened in the classroom, there wasn't any attraction there I mean we had only just met. It was just a sudden pull, as if he were controlling me with his eyes. I didn't register Yuki and I parting ways, my getting ready for bed or falling asleep. It wouldn't be a peaceful nights sleep, far from it. My dreams were haunted by a white uniform, blonde hair and those haunting emerald eyes...

 **Takuma's P.O.V**

Upon arriving back at the dorm, I made up an excuse and feigned fatigue as I rushed to my room and slammed the door. My back made sharp contact with the door as I slid down to the floor, hands cradling my head. I couldn't continue like this, whatever was happening had to stop. I would have to discuss my arrangement with the Headmaster, maybe I could convince him to allow Hanabusa to take my place. I laughed at how pathetic I was acting, here I was Vice President of the Night Class and losing control over one girl. I exhaled sharply and stood, changing into my pyjamas and began reading the book I had in last period. I would be alright, as long as she didn't look into my eyes again. It was an involuntary reaction. People usually believe that only the human is affected by gazing into a vampires eyes. Not true. Vampires were affected too, if they were caught off guard then they couldn't control basic instinct and sub-consciously gave the human commands. I wouldn't let it happen again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is Chapter Five! Sorry for the late update but there were some things I had to sort out. Anyway, a big thank you to all those who have reviewed, followed and are giving up their valuable time to read this story. If there is anything you do not like, please let me know so I can fix it. After all, I wish to make this story enjoyable for you to read.**

 **SirenSister: Thank you so much! Your review is so sweet and has given me reassurance. To answer your suspicions, you will find out what is in the letter soon but hopefully it's contense will be a surprise!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters .**

Chapter Five:

 **Rosaline's P.O.V**

I glared with distaste at the dark circles under my eyes, they made me look like I had fallen under some kind of illness. I had suffered from nightmares again. I can't remember entirely what had happened, only that I was running through the Academy grounds in the dead of night. No, it wasn't just me running for the pleasure of it. I was running from someone, or more likely something. I remember running to the lake of Cross Academy, when I fell down which resulted in me ending up with a scraped knee. I crawled backwards in the dirt until my back collided with a tree. I started begging for my life, all I saw was a flash of red before I blacked out. I had awoken covered in a thin layer of perspiration and tangled in the bed sheets. Not one of my best nights. My uniform was perfection at least, however it brought back memories of what had occurred between me and Takuma. I sighed and left my room, Yuki would no longer escort me to my lessons as her duties had become more demanding. I truly felt sorry for the poor girl, having to fend off those rabid fan girls. I swiftly left the room and made my way out of the dorm, stopping only once to have a light conversation with Sayori.

I passed the heavy wooden gate and made my way up the stone path, where the fork combined into one. As I was walking along the bridge, I had spotted the Night Class leaving their dorm also. No doubt I would run into them when our paths crossed. I hurried my pace, wanting to reach the school before they did but it seemed that luck was not on my side. The screaming and pathetic begging of the fan girls was loud even from this distance, and as I reached the path that would lead me to school I could see the mass of students. They were led by Kaname, close behind was Takuma. When he offered me a small smile, I blushed profusely and turned away with the memories of last night flooding my memory. Our paths joined, and I was caught in the tide of the mysterious class. Someone grabbed my hand and hooked it to their elbow, never letting go. I looked up to see Takuma,"Good morning~." He said cheerfully. I just nodded, wanting this evening over and done with. He seemed to look at the sky, searching for a topic to stimulate a conversation,"Oh, I will not be attending our lesson so you have permission to go straight back to the dorm." This definitely piqued my interest,  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, you would only be reading this lesson so I believe it would be a waste of both our time." That stung, was I a waste of time to him? I knew he could see my eyes practically drowning in hurt and he quickly stumbled to correct himself,"A-ah no! I did not mean it like that! I just thought it would be better for you to go straight back to your dorm and read." Something was telling me that he was not telling the whole truth, but that was not my major concern right now. I halted causing him to stop in his tracks also, a little audience crowded around and looked on with vague interest,"Don't try to save yourself!" I shouted,"Let's back track shall we? Do you think helping me learn something is a waste of time?"  
"O-of course n-"  
"Sorry I'm an inconvenience to you _sensei_." Takuma started to fumble over his words and blushed, good. I wanted to make him even more flustered. I was already an inconvenience to my mother, and I let her hurt me. Not this time, I wasn't going to allow this,"Roslaine-"  
"It's Miss Colechester to you!" I think I heard some of the students 'ooh' at our tiff, I knew they were mocking me but I really couldn't care less,"M-Miss Colechester..you mis-misunderstand me. I-I meant to say that...I can't be around you-" He stopped himself as if he had given away some great secret and shifted his eyes towards Kaname, who observed in curiosity. I narrowed my eyes, now I was utterly humiliated. So much for thinking that the pain was over. I pulled my hand from his elbow and delivered him a sharp slap across the face. The sound of skin making contact with skin was the only thing to be heard. My eyes burned with hot tears threatening to fall, but I did not allow them to. I took in the sight of his beautiful prince-like face, marred with my ugly red hand mark on the right cheek. I shook my head in disbelief that he had turned from someone so charming into someone so heartless,"You're an arsehole." I whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear, I didn't dare talk any louder lest my voice break out into sobs. I stormed off, forcefully pushing my way through the audience. My pain quickly turned into fury, I resolved myself that if Takano-sensei started today then I would just go for it. I didn't care if he gave me detention, I needed someone to be my emotional punch-bag.

 **Takuma's P.O.V**

I had never felt more foolish than I did in that very moment. It was not my intention to hurt Rosaline like that. My cheek still stung, even with my vampiric healing I could tell it would continue to do so for at least an hour. My fellow students were laughing at my expense, and I welcomed it. I deserved it. I had only meant to inform Rosaline that our session would not be on today, although the reason I had chosen was a cover up. No, I did not think our lessons were a waste of time but I wanted to protect her. I needed at least one night to pull myself together, if not then I feared another incident would happen only this time I may ignore any interruptions and actually bite her. That would lead to catastrophic results and consequences. Unfortunately, it looked that I may have more than one night. I mulled what had happened over in my head, and reached the conclusion that she had suffered great pain and the wounds were still fresh. An apology was required,"You'll heal up soon Takuma, I should know." Hanabusa commented, he was trying to cheer me up. He should know, how many times had our Pureblood leader slapped him? This was nothing compared to what Hanabusa suffered, Roslaine was in no way stronger than Kaname and therefore could not do much harm. I still pouted at the slight pain though,"Takuma?" I directed my attention towards Kaname, who gestured me to follow him down a dark corridor. I followed him apprehensively, everyone looked after us in bewilderment before continuing on to class. Once Kaname was sure we were out of earshot, he leaned against the wall while I stood with a rigid posture,"What was that Takuma?"  
"What was what Kaname?" I tired to play innocent. He narrowed his eyes in frustration, it would work on anyone else but Kaname knew me too well,"You and that girl. I've never seen you like that."  
"I'm just tired Kaname." I tried to walk off, but he grabbed my upper arm and pulled me back. Our eyes clashed, he was challanging me,"What did you mean by you can't be around her?" I found interest in my shoes, ashamed with myself. Kaname sighed,"I never expected this from you."  
"Do you think I'm proud? Do you think I enjoy my control diminishing to nothing like some Level E?" Kaname's grip became comforting. Well, comforting for Kaname,  
"Takuma, I know you are doing your best. In all of your stay here, you have not bitten anyone. The majority of the Night Class have, even if it is among themselves." The tips of my ears flushed red. Blood sharing among couples was such an intimate act, and since the couples were not biting humans there was no rule against it. I nodded, eager to leave for class,"Just promise me that you will not get too close to her."  
"I promise." I said solemnly. Kaname nodded in approval and let go of my arm, gesturing that we walk together towards class. I could have danced in relief, I wasn't in trouble. Although, something did not seem right about his warning. It was as if it were encouragement. I decided not to press on the matter, learning early on that whenever Kaname had a motive it was better not to question it.

 **Kaname's P.O.V**

I could tell by his reserved attitude, that Takuma was not entirely sure about my warning. However, he was intelligent enough to not think much of it. In truth, I needed him to get close to Rosaline and establish some sort of relationship with the girl. Whatever relationship that may be, was entirely up to him. As long as he pulled her into our web and she was easily accessible, then I could successfully carry out my agreement.

 **Rosaline's P.O.V**

"What makes you think you have the right to talk to me like that?!" Takano-sensei shouted. I could have sworn I saw his eyes flash red with anger. I stood up, making sure to slam my hands on the desk for a more dramatic effect,"What makes you think you have the right to be a git?!" I retorted. He stormed his way over to me, putting his face so close to mine that our noses almost touched. His breath was positively rancid, the metallic smell made me want to gag,"What did you just call me?" He whispered angrily. Perhaps he expected me to back down, but I certainly was not in the mood for acting weak anymore,"I called you a git!" He raised his hand, and I half expected him to slap me, but instead he clenched his fist and brought it down into the pocket of his purple trench coat. He grunted in frustration as he pulled away and produced a small black and red box from his pocket, it was decorated with the overly-elaborate Academy crest. He slid the top open to reveal small white pills, he popped one in his mouth before hiding the box again. Were they stress pills? After a minute, a tranquil expression kissed his sharp facial features. It quickly morphed into an wicked grin when he looked at me,"Tell me, do you have a free period next? I heard Ichijo-san was not going to make an appearance." I winced in pain, the last thing I needed was being reminded of that bastard. I composed myself before answering,"Yes." I hissed. I did not like where this was going,  
"Not anymore. You are going to serve detention. If I find out you leave this room before school for the Night Class comes to an end, then I will make you rue the day you first stepped foot into Cross Academy." I groaned in frustration and sat myself down in an ungraceful manner. Takano-sensei clasped his hands behind his back, turned on his heel and made his way out of the class room cackling all the way. When I heard the door slam, the candles blew out leaving me surrounded by shadows. Having nothing better to do, I laid my arms on the table and used them as a cushion. I had nothing better to do than sleep.

When I awoke, I felt groggy and hazy. Groaning I looked at the clock to see I had ten minutes left of my detention, I thanked the Lord. It was silent for a while, the only sounds to be heard were the faint howls of the wind outside and the incessant ticking of the clock. Soon, I heard squeals coming from outside. I looked towards the windows, it only got louder. Standing up, I made my way up the steps to the back of the lecture hall where the windows were easily accessible. I stood on top of the desk and gazed out the window. I had a clear view of Yuki Cross in a protective stance in front of two unknown Day Class Girls. She was holding a metal rod to the faces of two Night Class males. I frowned, why does she have a weapon? And is she insane pointing it at other students? I only had a side profile of the two males. One was shorter than the other, with blonde hair and blue eyes. The taller one, ginger hair with maroon eyes. The taller one leaned against the tree, uninterested with the event. I pressed my nose against the ice like glass, trying to make out the conversation. The blonde said something about blood smelling delicious, I couldn't really tell the glass muffled the conversation. I furrowed my brows and wished I possessed a heightened sense of hearing. The blonde grasped Yuki's staff, and it caused a kind of electric flash to erupt from the area. He then proceeded to pull Yuki's red palm to his face. Red? Was it red with blood? Yuki's eyes widened with fear and concern. I could have sworn I heard the now hysteric Day Class girls say the word vampire. She dropped her staff, and her back collided with the male's chest. He pulled his face away, to reveal his lips and chin covered with a red coloured thick dripping substance. My body began to tremble with fear and revelation. Vampires did not exist, vampires did not exist. I repeated the mantra in my head, willing it to be true as I watched the scene before me unfold. I wanted nothing more than for this to be a dream and to wake up with my head on the desk. The girls fainted, and another look to the blonde revealed his eyes to glow a bright crimson and he pulled Yuki's collar down. What was shocking, was that I heard what he said next perfectly clear,"May I partake from your neck?" The boy questioned as his fangs reflected the moon light. My heart began to beat faster against my rib cage, hurting me. I turned my back to the wall and slid down so I was seated on the desk. I could not bear to watch anymore of that. My body trembled with fear, I wrapped my arms around myself in a feeble attempt to stop myself shaking. My eyes brimmed with tears, which then proceeded to fall down my cheeks in hot rivers. I could hear my heart beat, the organ trying to jump in my throat. The blood pumping in my ears was unbearable. I had never been so petrified in my entire life. The classroom was filled with my near-silent sobs, I would have ran to the safety of my dorm room but I was paralysed with fear. I buried my head in my knees. Creatures from my nightmares and horror stories were true, and there was one in the school! Despite everything, I wanted my mother to hold me close and comfort me like she used to do.

 **Takuma's P.O.V**

Kaname had left class to find Hanabusa and Akatsuki. If my guess was correct, then he would find them biting a poor defenceless Day Class girl. Well, Hanabusa would do all the biting. Akatsuki was very picky, for a variety of reasons. One, he loved Ruka and saw it as a slight act of betrayal to drink another's blood. The second reason I was surprised at, he would only drink from the thigh which made heat rise to my face. Not only was that area another rich source of blood, but was unspeakably intimate and in my opinion should only by done by serious couples. Clearing my head, I made my way out onto the corridor, but instead of following my classmates I went towards Rosaline's classroom. I had heard Takano-sensei had given her detention, so I wanted to check if she was alright and at the same time offer my humble apologies. As I got closer, I smelt the faint scent of blood and heard muffled crying. Fearing the worst, I ran the rest of the way. I slammed the door open to the classroom and saw Rosaline curled in on herself, sobbing. As I inhaled, I could tell that it was not her blood I smelt. The blood I could smell, was like a fine wine. Mouth-watering definitely, but not my taste. Rosaline looked up at me with fear in her eyes, I ran up the stairs and crawled towards her on the desk. I hesitantly touched her knee lightly, she flinched but didn't pull away. I took it as a good sign,"Rosaline, what's wrong?" She shook her head. Her mouth opened a few times, but she ended up doing an impression of a goldfish. When she couldn't speak the words she sobbed harder. I did the only thing I thought appropriate in the current moment. I put my arms around her, she uncurled from herself and buried her face into the crook of my neck. Her arms clamped around my neck, her fingers slightly ruffling the hair at the nape of my neck. One of my arms was curled tightly around her waist, to show her that I was there and to give her a sense of security. With my other hand, I stroked from the top of her head, down her back and stopped just above her backside and repeated the motion,"Shhhh," I soothed,"It's alright. You're safe. Nothing will harm you as long as I'm around." Oh the irony of it all. I was one of the most dangerous things to her kind. Although, I didn't want to harm her this time unlike all the previous. I wanted to protect her, to be her friend.

 **Rosaline's P.O.V**

Takuma comforted me, my anger towards him forgotten. My tears made contact with his exposed skin and no doubt stained his expensive uniform, but he didn't push me away. He continued stroking my back, and whispering comforting words. I tried so many times to say what I had saw that boy do, but the words lodged themselves in my throat and refused to leave. I cried harder,"I-I'm so-sorry for...slapping y-you." I only just managed to get out. His hand paused, probably in astonishment that I had apologised then continued it's stroking motion,"It's alright."  
"P-please don't leave me." I begged. He began to rock us back and forth gently, his head buried in my hair,"I'm not going anywhere." He reassured me. We were like that for what seemed like a while, every time I clamed down I saw those horrid red eyes again which caused me to start bawling my eyes out again. Takuma never left. Eventually, he stopped stroking my back and massaged my scalp with his fingers. I leaned into his touch, seeking out all the security he had to offer. My eyelids began to feel heavy, and no matter how much I tried to fight it sleep grabbed me with it's claws and pulled me into a deep slumber.

 **Takuma's P.O.V**

I put the poor girl to sleep, she needed rest and to end her crying if only for a little while. Once I was sure that she would not be waking up anytime soon, I picked her up bridal style cradling her to my chest with her head still in the crook of my neck. I slid off the desk, made my way down the stairs, picked up her belongings and left the classroom with some difficulty.

When I reached the fork in the road, I saw Zero coming up from the Moon Dorm. Once he saw me, and the girl in my arms he pulled out his gun and aimed it at my head. I just smirked at him,"Lovely to see you too Kiryu-kun." He snarled his teeth at me,  
"What did you do vampire?"  
"I found her crying, so I put her to sleep and I'm taking her to her room. My intentions are completely honourable. I would appreciate your help." He evaluated me for a while, before reluctantly putting his gun back in its holster and making his way over cautiously,"What do you need?"  
"Please search her pockets for her room key, then help me get her there." He nodded and felt in her pockets before pulling out her key,"Room 104." We commenced walking and he even took her books,"So what was she crying about?"  
"I don't know. Maybe something scared her, or maybe she's home sick?" I offered. Zero nodded,  
"Or she could be still upset over her mother." He added. My perplexed expression urged him to continue,"She told me that her mom kicked her out of her life, and apparently in a brutal way. Literally slammed the door in her face. I guess she would still be sore about it." Suddenly everything from earlier made sense. It wasn't what I said that made her so upset, it was how I said it! She thought I was pushing her way like her mother had done. I resolved myself that I would not abandon this girl, I would get my urges in check and be there for her. After all, we all needed someone there for us.

Zero helped me get her into her room and tucked into bed, we obviously left her uniform on but removed her boots and blazer. Zero watched from the doorway with narrowed eyes, observing my every move. When I went near her, his hand would inch towards 'Bloody Rose'. Finding pen and paper, I wrote her a quick note, took one last look at her sleeping form then left the room. Zero escorted me out, and continued to watch me until I was out of his sight. Back in the Moon Dorm, everyone had asked me where I had been. I quickly made up a little lie that I had business with the Headmaster. I learned that Hanabusa had in fact bitten someone, he still had the scar on his face from Kaname's nails. I had to admit that the boy had guts. When the time came for us to retire to bed, I spent the whole time wondering the reason towards Rosaline's not so little outburst in the classroom. After all, there were a number of various reasons to what may have caused it. I had a feeling it was staring me right in the face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I apologise for the long wait, but Chapter Six is finally here. I'm sorry if it seems a little rushed, but I just wanted to get it out there. A massive thank you to all those you have followed, reviewed and taking the time to read this story.**

 **GreekCrazyGirl: You don't know how much your review has made me smile, it means a lot for you to say that and has given me so much encouragement to continue with this story. So thank you so much!~ :) xxx**

 **KaylaRayee: Thank you so much for the reassurance as I was worried over whether I had written the characters completely different to how they would act. I hope I can continue writing to your expectations. Also, about the Akatsuki thing I think it's true. I can vaguely recall reading that in the game, he would only bite the thigh :) xxx**

 **Again, if anyone believes that the characters are OOC please let me know so I can correct it. I wish to make the story enjoyable for you to read. Also, if anyone does know Takuma's favourite colour and music please let me know! xx**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters.**

Chapter Six:

 **Rosaline's P.O.V**

 _I was running through the dense forest surrounding the Academy, the sky was black. No stars, only the moon whose eerie silver glow did not fully penetrate the leaves overhead. I was nearly in total darkness. My legs felt as heavy as lead, but I pushed them forward. A fire was burning up from my lungs and into my throat. There was no wind, no other sounds apart from the steps of my running feet upon grass and my shallow gasps. I turned around to see if the mysterious creature was still chasing me, when I did strong hands gripped my upper arms and forced my back into a tree trunk. The wind was knocked out of me. I couldn't see anything in front of me apart from glowing red eyes. My scream became a knot in my throat that I tried to swallow. Finally, I gentle breeze rustled the leaves overhead. Moving them. Moonlight glistened on the creature's elongated canines. Fangs, my brain registered. Before I had a chance to get the scream out, my attacker lunged with the speed of a snake. I blacked out._

I shot up right in bed, my shallow gasps the only thing to be heard. I quickly ran my hands over my sticky skin, searching for any wounds. When I found none, I breathed a sigh of relief and looked around me. Natural light bathed the room in a white glow. I looked down in disgust at my figure to see that I was still in my school uniform. My confused mind tried to take this in. Yawning, I noticed a small white regtangle from the corner of my eye, and when I turned my attention to it I saw that is was a little note with my name written in elegant script. I grabbed the note and read it, my eyes lazily scanning over the words and my tired eyes hurting with the strain.

 _Rosaline,_  
 _I hope you are feeling better today. What caused you to cry hysterically like that? I understand if you don't want to tell me, but just know that I will be here if you need a shoulder to cry on. Again. Tell you what, when you read this it will be Saturday. Why don't you meet me at the Swan fountain at 12:00 PM then we'll go into town together? I know this wonderful little café that I know you will love!~ It'll give us a chance to talk and go over your assignment together._  
 _Takuma Ichijo_

The memories of the previous evening came crashing down on me like a ton of bricks. I recalled that boy, no that vampire, biting Yuki. The thought of it made my stomach clench and my heart beat profusely, causing my blood to pound painfully in my ears. I immediately grabbed my pillow and used it to muffle my screams, I even bit down on it in futile efforts to stop myself. After ten minutes of alternating between screaming and crying into my pillow, I had calmed down. Not fully, but enough too stop shaking. I desired nothing more than to take a scolding shower in the hopes that as it washed away the grime, created by my fight with the bed sheets and my mind, it would also wash away those ghastly memories. I willed my legs to move, but they just wouldn't obey. I realised that I was scared, fear that as soon as I moved I would get attacked. I tried to reason with myself. Okay Rosaline, you have been fine these past few days and you've never been attacked. He didn't even see you! Stop this foolishness! Gulping rather loudly to swallow the lump in my throat, I cautiously pulled my legs from under the covers and placed them on the floor. My throat hasn't been ripped out yet, I thought. Soon I was walking around, although I was constantly looking over my shoulder and jumping at every small noise I heard. When I ventured out onto the corridor, there were hardly any souls in sight. I smiled at the prospect of having the community bathroom almost to myself, I inwardly shuddered at the thought of when I joined the Day Class that most of my privacy would be revoked.

The shower did help with the grime, but did nothing to erase my memories. Once I returned to the sanctuary of my room I collapsed on my bed, it was still too early for breakfast to be served in the dorm canteen and when the cooks were in they never allowed students to take food from the kitchen. I was actually beginning to look forward to going into the old town, the idea of a hot cup of tea and a creamy scone sounded very appealing right now. A smile kissed my lips and with this thought in mind I made my way over to my wardrobe. The light from the open window caught my attention, and when I glanced out I saw the Moon Dorm. My heart was grasped by the clutches of worry. Would Takuma be alright in there? Would he be safe from that vampire? I shook my head and tried to find clothes that would be suitable to wear, although my mind kept wandering back to Takuma and his safety. Something told me that he would be alright, but yet something seemed off about him too. I knew that I had the majority of the pieces, but I couldn't quite piece them together. I lightly humoured myself with the thought of Takuma being a vampire, but quickly laughed it off. It was absurd, there was no way that boy could be anything as malicious as a vampire.

 **Takuma's P.O.V**

I hummed to myself as I walked through the desolate corridors of the dorm. I had just emerged from my office and was on my way to Kaname's. Being the Vice President meant that I had privileges that none of the other students possessed, however there was only one that still needed authorisation. The permission to leave campus before the designated weekend, and that was at the end of this month. Thinking about it, I should have asked Rosaline into town the next weekend when I would have already received authorisation but the poor girl needed cheering up. Kaname was the only one who could leave campus without the Headmasters' permission whenever he wished, he could also grant permission without speaking to the Headmaster. Once I arrived outside I knocked lightly,"Kaname?"  
"Enter." I entered the office to find Kaname writing reports at his desk. I sighed and waved my arms dramatically,"My my, the Senate always have you busy don't they? My poor friend is so over-worked that he doesn't even have time to smile anymore!~" Kaname let out a very small chuckle. I smiled and stood before his desk,"What can I do for you Takuma?" He questioned, not even looking up from the paper,  
"I request permission to leave the campus this afternoon with a friend." The writing ceased abruptly,  
"Oh?"  
"We're just going to a café." Kaname released the pen and leaned back in his chair, crossing one ankle over the knee,"And would this 'friend' be the young woman who slapped you yesterday?" I let out a cough as I scratched he back of my neck, not really knowing what to do with my hands,"Yeah." Kaname's smirk took on a mischievous curl, quirking the corners of his lips,"I presume it is safe to say that this is a date then?" My blush ran all the way from my neck to the tips of my ears,"Y-ye-I-I mean no-yes-no-" Kaname took some sort of sadistic pleasure out of my flustered being and continued to taunt me,"You are deliberately ignoring me when I specifically told you to not get too close to her?" I was a fool. I tried to force out a coherent sentence but I was incapable of doing so. Finally my friend sighed and looked out the window which had a perfect view of the Sun Dorm. I knew he was thinking about Yuki, when I rode in the car with him over to Headmaster Cross' old house I would watch their interactions through the window. They were always so close, I suspected that Kaname harboured feelings for the pretty guardian. The thought that she would die having lived a full life before a vampire's had truly begun, that she would be dead and Kaname would be alone; it broke my heart. After a while he turned to me,"You have permission, just be cautious. We don't need her causing a panic if she finds out." My heart was bursting with both excitement and joy. I smile became so wide it physically hurt,"Thank you Kaname!~" I skipped out of his office and to my bedroom. I needed to catch up on my beauty sleep for Rosaline, but I fell asleep with the same thought rushing through my head. Was it a date?

 **Kaname's P.O.V**

Once I was sure Takuma was far away from the office, I sat down at my desk and pulled a file out of my top drawer. I looked through Rosaline's personal information including her birth certificate, bank details, address and passport information. Her family history was quite interesting, not even she knew the majority of it. She would soon. I was amazed that Takuma was so eager to get close to the girl, but the sooner she was tangled within Night Class affairs the better. I knew I had to prepare for my agreement. With this in mind, I picked up a pen and some clean paper and began to write to an old friend.

 **Rosaline's P.O.V**

After roughly half an hour of deciding what to wear, I finally decided upon a dark green dress to match my eyes. It ended just above my knee and had spaghetti straps. To accompany it I added a thin black belt and black gladiator wedge sandals, once I deemed myself appropriate I left for the canteen. On my journey down I resolved myself that once I ran into Yuki, I would not mention the previous night unless she did so first. She may be trying to forget those memories just as much as I. When I entered the dining room, it was boisterous and bustling with life. I searched around the various groups, and eventually spotted Yuki and Sayori tucked away in a far away corner conversing happily whilst Zero looked ready to claw his own eyes out. I hurried to get a bowl of cereal then made my way over and sat down,"Good morning all!~" I sang as cheerfully as I could. Yuki and Sayori bought my façade, however I could tell that Zero was not convinced by the strained smile that didn't quite reach my eyes and my forced jovial tone. He did not point it out however, and simply placed his head on the table. Light snoring could be heard soon after. The girls quickly greeted me, and I took the opportunity to take the sight of Yuki in. She was pale, much more than normal and the dark circles under her eyes were even more atrocious than mine. From where she was holding her spoon, I could see a not-so-subtle large white plaster. This caused a wave of dread and fear to wash over me, it was all real. It was not some horrid nightmare. I inhaled deeply and tried to keep my composure and joined in the conversation to try and regain some form of reality, the situation I found myself in last night surreal. I asked Yuki how she was, but she replied with the same carefree attitude when I had first met her that she was 'fine'. I nodded uneasily and shovelled soggy Corn Flakes in my mouth, what disturbed me was that she didn't seem affected at all. As if getting bitten by a vampire was an everyday occurrence for her. When the subject of conversation turned to what we had planned for later, I casually told them how Takuma was going to take me into town later. Their reaction was not what I was expecting at all. Sayori's eyes only widened a fraction, Zero seemed to bounce back from sleep and his glare made the whole room feel as cold as Antarctica whilst Yuki dropped her spoon loudly and did a rather humorous impression of a gold fish. I shrugged my shoulders,"What? It's not like it's a date or anything!" Sayori shook her head and Yuki reached over the table to cover my mouth with her hands,"Sssshhh are you insane!?" She squeaked in a harsh whisper. I removed her hands from my mouth and narrowed my eyes in confusion,"What?" Sayori motioned to all the girls around the room,  
"Just about every girl in here is a fan of the Night Class, as you already know," I shuddered with the memory of the crossover,"And every girl has a favourite boy. Ichijo-senpai is quite popular, even if you say it isn't a date the girls will see it that way."  
"So?" Sayori looked indifferent as she answered,  
"A couple of months back Ichijo-senpai thanked a Day Class girl for purchasing him the newest volume of his favourite manga, by hugging her."  
"And?"  
"Two hours after, she had been pushed down the stairs which resulted with a broken ankle and sprained wrist." I choked on my cereal while Yuki seemed to fall into a state of anguish, cradling her head in her hands and sighing heavily,"That was a bad day." She commented. I wiped my lips with a napkin and questioned,"Who would do such a thing?" Sayori looked around the room then pointed discreetly,"See that girl over there?" I subtly turned in my seat and followed the line of her finger, to see a beautiful girl sitting on a table and laughing at a joke a nearby brunette had told her. She was stunning. She had long dyed red hair that she liked to flip quite a lot, tall with legs that seemed miles long and as thin as a rake. Her olive complexion made her blue eyes stand out, looking like prized gems. I gulped and nodded, turning back to Sayori,"She's Komiko Fykuji, president of the Ichijo-fanclub." Zero scoffed and left the table, muttering under his breath as he left the room. I furrowed my brows at the fact that these students actually had fan clubs, but let it pass,"She's always on a mission to capture his heart, and always gets jealous when another girl manages to capture his attention." I made a mental note to keep my distance from her, I had no desire to make an enemy out of someone who seemed nothing short of a psycho. Yuki released her head and grasped my hands in hers, the edges of the plaster cutting into my skin seemed to sear those memories from last night into my mind,"It's not my place he you go out with him or not, but please be careful." Her warning seemed incomplete, like she wanted to warn me about something else but her lips her sealed. I nodded,"I will. Do you want to hang out in the common room for a few hours?" They nodded and we left the room. During our departure, my eyes kept moving towards Komiko who smiled warmly when she caught my gaze. I had to ask myself the question, how could someone so seemingly kind be so dangerous?

 **Takuma's P.O.V**

I was to meet with Rosaline in half an hour, and I had made an effort. I wore my best pair of grey trousers, a light blue top with a dark blue cardigan over it and my black brogues. My hair was normal, but according to Senri I was glowing. Most people thought that Senri was stoic, he was, but something they didn't know about him was that he loved to tease,"Excited for your date Takuma?" He smirked. I sighed, it had been like this all afternoon. I tried to convince myself that this wasn't a date, but even I had to admit that it did in fact sound that way. I nodded applying my best cologne, Senri raised his eyebrows,"You really want to impress her don't you?" I shrugged my shoulders,  
"I just want to make en effort." I turned to him and spread my arms wide,"How do I look?"  
"Acceptable." In Senri's book, that meant good. I smiled in satisfaction and grabbed my wallet, it was impolite to let a Lady pay for her drinks and desserts. My heart beat faster in realisation. It's official, I thought, it's a date. This sudden revelation, made me incredibly nervous. I had been on dates, but all of them were with vampiric aristocrats. This would be my first one with an ordinary human girl. I left the dorm in a daze, I wanted to arrive before her. It would set a good impression. I sat on the edge of the stone fountain, the marble swan behind me spreading it's wings and water pouring from it's open beak. I kept checking my watch every so often, and as the big hand approached the 12 my nerves started eating me up. My hands sweated slightly, my knees bounced up and down and I chewed on my lip like I had seen her doing. All too soon, I heard her voice,"Takuma-senpai?" My head whipped up to take in her form, and she took my breath away. She looked beautiful.

 **Rosaline's P.O.V**

He took my breath away, he was dashing. He jumped up from his sitting position and walked the short distance over to me,"Hello!~" He greeted, I returned it. I spread my arms out to hug him, then immediately put them back down. If this was a date did I kiss him on the cheek? If not did I hug him or shake his hand? I had made the situation so awkward, I wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole somewhere and never come out. He sensed my distress, so he bowed deeply whilst grasping both of my hands and bringing them to his lips. He kissed my knuckles, the effect the exact same as the previous time. He stood up straight,"You look beautiful." I had never had a compliment like that from a boy before, this resulted in me blushing like a fool. I giggled and brushed a piece of hair behind me eyes, cursing myself for acting so cliché,"Thank you. You're quite handsome yourself." He let out a small chuckle then offered me his arm,"Shall we go?" I hooked my hand on his elbow,  
"Let's." He guided us through the school and down the seemingly endless steps. It wasn't a long walk to the town, the sun was still high in the sky so the endless woodland around us didn't seem as terrifying as it would a night. Along the way, we talked about random things from our favourite colour to our favourite songs and musicians. I was surprised at how opposite we were, but seemed to het along like a house on fire. My favourite colour was turquoise whereas his was red, my favourite band was Fall Out Boy whereas he seemed a fan of Bach and Beethoven. Once we arrived in town, I marvelled at the cobbled streets and the gothic architecture. The sun was slowly setting beyond the town, silhouetting the buildings on a canvas of the most vibrant pink. It was a breath-taking sight. After a while we reached the town-centre. There were various market stalls selling items from exotic fresh flowers, to mouth watering baked goods. Takuma lead us through the crowd to a rustic styled café Una Carrozza, even from outside the smell of freshly baked tarts and fruity parfaits permeated the air. I inhaled deeply, savouring the scent and feeling my taste buds tingle in anticipation. Once we entered, Takuma was cornered by the waitresses all wanting to escort him to a seat. He seemed to be quite flustered, but tightly grabbed my wrist and lead us to a private booth in the back. I laughed when he slumped in his seat,"Aww is the popularity too much for you?" He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly,"Well, it can get too much-" He was cut off by a waitress with a mob behind her, she was asking him unnecessary questions. Such as if he was a member of the Night Class. I tried to stifle my giggles as he tried to get though the sudden interview. When the time came to order, she seemed to forget that I was even there. No matter how much I waved my hands in front of her eyes, it was like I was invisible. I huffed when Takuma directed her attention towards me. Her attitude was appalling as she took my order, snapping at me with the venom of a snake. When she left I shook my head at Takuma,"Is it always like this?"  
"Yeah, it's worse when I'm in town because we don't have the disciplinary committee."  
"I can imagine. Hey did you know that you have a fan club?" He jumped a little then slowly nodded his head, as if he were ashamed,"I am aware. I know that the president put one girl in the hospital because I smiled at her."  
"I saw her today, she's really pretty." I was teasing him, trying to coax a reaction. I wanted to see what he thought of Komiko, I don't know why but whenever I thought of them together my heart ached with jealousy. Why? I had only known the boy for a few days, why was he having such an affect on me? He seemed to think about it for a moment, choosing his words carefully as if he knew he was being tested,"She is pretty, but not my taste."  
"Oh? What is your taste?" He had piqued my curiosity. He stared at me like a frightened deer caught in the headlights of a car, he stumbled over his words. I had to admit that it was an amusing sight to watch, but before he could answer the waitress was back and trying to pry his attention away from me but surprisingly he was not taking the bait. He simply gave her a tip as a polite way to tell her that she was no longer needed. The topic of the conversation was changed as we ate, I decided not to tease him anymore for the remainder of the night.

Around an hour later, out plates were cleared and our cups empty. We had spent the majority of our time just talking, but then he went into 'sensei' mode,"How is the book coming along?" My eyes darted around, not wishing to admit that I had not even touch the book- no the bloody tome! He chuckled quietly to himself,"You've not even read it have you?"  
"No. I'm sorry but I've had a lot on my mind recently." His eyes held pity for me,  
"Yes I know, Zero informed me about your home life." Too be honest, that was not what was on my mind at the current moment. Although, I let him believe that. After all, how could I just say no I'm thinking about the vampire living in the dorm with you? I would surely sound insane. I solemnly nodded,"It's been difficult, but thank you for tucking me in last night." I winked at him. He choked on air as he pulled his collar away from his neck, awww he was embarrassed,"Think nothing of it." We drifted into a heavy silence, avoiding each other's eyes. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. He delved into his cardigan pocket and pulled out a small metal box. My eyes widened, it was the exact same as Takano-sensei's. When he slid the box open, the same small white pills lay inside. Now I was baffled, I had not seen one member of the Day Class in possession of these tablets but yet I had seen one Night Class teacher and student with them. My curiosity overcame me as he popped one in his mouth,"Are they stress tablets?" I inquired. Takuma quickly put the box back, his whole demeanour changed to one of caution. It was as if he were afraid of giving a secret away,"Why would you think that?" His voice was tense, on edge. His muscles coiled, ready to make a quick get-away. I knew that I was treating in waters that he would prefer for me not to enter, so I had to be careful or I would never get the answers I desired,"I saw Takano-sensei take one last night. He was furious with me, so he took one of those and calmed down in mere seconds." His posture became rigid and his jaw tense, like he was clenching his teeth.

 **Takuma's P.O.V**

How could I be so idiotic to take one right in front of her?! How could Takano-sensei do the same thing? I wished I had listened to Kaname and stayed away from the girl, now my stupidity may have cost the Night Class the secret it has strived to hard to keep! The peace the Headmaster was trying to create, gone and all because of me. Maybe I could correct my mistake, but it meant resorting to a method I abhorred. I had to lie. Forcing a charming smile, I answered perhaps a little too quickly,"Yes, they are. The school issues them to the Night Class only as we are under a considerable amount of pressure." I thought In had fixed the situation. However, my internal victory dance was cut short when she asked the dreaded question,"Can I try one please?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update, but I've had writer's block and due to that I've written the first idea that came to mind. So, apologies if the chapter is rushed, has errors and the basic story line is terrible. Again, if any of the characters seems OOC please let me know and I shall do my best to fix it. I wish to make this story enjoyable for you to read.**

 **GreekCrazyGirl: And in turn I'm happy that I've made you happy :) All I can say is, from this chapter I don't don't think she'll be cool with it. I'm pleased that you like that detail, I thought it would be a tad more realistic. I mean, who would be cool with finding out that they live among vampires especially if you found out the way she did? (and yes I fully agree with you about the hot thing! :) ) xxxx *gives you a cookie***

 **Slyvette: Aww thank you, it means a lot! *presents you with cookie* :) xxxx**

 **Luck-777: Thank you so much, you can have a cookie too. And who doesn't love Takuma? xD xxx**

 **charlene171990: I DON'T MEAN TO STOP WRITING! WRITER'S BLOCK IS NOT A GOOD THING TO HAVE. I'M SORRY, PLEASE ACCEPT THIS HUG AS MY APOLOGY *OFFERS HUG***

 **Miki Rukia: I don't want to give too many spoliers away, but there's more to the reason why she abandoned her. You're welcome, I just hope I can continue making the story enjoyable for you *gives you cookie* :) xxx**

 **Again, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited (I know it's not a word xD) and are giving up their valuable time to read this story. It means a lot.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of it's characters.**

Chapter Seven:

 **Takuma's P.O.V**

"Can I try one please?" My blood ran cold and pounded painfully in my ears. My heart started to beat erratically. I began to perspire at an alarming rate. I cursed myself for being foolish, now I had jeopardised the safety of both the Night Class and her sanity. It was surprising, the amount of students who actually figured out the secret. Half of those cases had their memories erased with no problem. The other half however, it wasn't pleasant. They went mad with hysteria, and when we came after them they fought with every ounce of strength they had. In some cases it took two-to-three Night Class students to restrain them. The memories were haunting, their screams and pleas still echoed in my ears. That was the darker side to the Night Class, it rarely reared it's ugly head but it was there all the same. I was suddenly struck with the image of me restraining Rosaline, tears running down her cheeks as her voice became horse with all the screams, as Kaname lifted his hand to her head to erase all that she knew about us. I had to fix this, I didn't want to cause her pain like that! Clearing my throat, I scanned my mind for an excuse and hoped for the best,"I-I'm afraid not Rosaline. You see these are prescription, so I can't just hand them out." I gave myself an internal slap on the shoulder, congratulating myself on my quick thinking which again was short lived,"I don't mind." Why did she have to be so stubborn?! Quick Takuma think, I thought to myself. I instantly came up with a reason to support my excuse, one that would ensure that she would never ask again,"I however do mind. You see, as Vice President of the Night Class it would not bode well for my position if I were to break the rules." Her eyes widened,  
"You're Vice President?" This was my chance, I had to change the subject. I gave her my most charming smile,"Yes, I am. So as well as upholding the rules, I must set an example and obey them also." Something flashed in her eyes, I couldn't be sure what it was as it was gone as soon as it appeared. She nodded,"Alright. I understand, I won't ask again." Her tone was not all that convincing, but I couldn't risk any more thought on the matter. If it came down to it, I could just erase her memories of the date when we arrived back at the academy. I would have to tell her that she ran into an accident with a biker. The topic was not touched for the rest of the evening. I could finally breathe a sigh of relief.

 **Rosaline's P.O.V**

He was acting very queer, and all because of those tablets. Weren't they meant to relieve the tension? Then why was he acting so nervous? Something wasn't right, I had to find it out. A plan was already forming in my head. If he would not give one to me willingly, then it seemed that I had no other choice than to take one by force. Now, I wasn't a thief. However, before my mother met Gerald we lived in a rather rough area. Some of the local children had taught me how to pick-pocket. We would only pick each others' pockets though. It was like being in Oliver Twist but when mother found out I was grounded for a month and forced to return all of my prizes. I had never done it since then, although I still had the skills. The only problem was, how was I going to cover my tracks? I mulled the conundrum over and over again in my mind, until a solution presented itself. I hid my mischievous grin by bringing my fist to my mouth to cover a 'cough' whilst Takuma paid the bill. He quickly stood from the booth, brushed down his clothes and offered his hand to me. I accepted it and he escorted us out of the café, cold shivers ran up and down my spine as I could feel the envious glares of the female occupants burning holes into my back. I made a mental note that if I ever returned to the café, in order to enjoy myself without the fear of being killed I would have to leave Takuma back at the academy. Once we stepped outside, I marvelled at how swiftly the scenery had changed. The sun had fully set, leaving the sky a dark midnight blue that boarder lined on black. The moon was full in the sky with what seemed millions of stars accompanying it, all of them casting a gentle glow upon the gothic styled streets of the old town. Warm orange lights burned brightly though every window and from the street lamps. Restaurants were bustling with laughter and the soft sound of violins. It was magical. Takuma's hand placed itself on the small of my back, guiding me down the street,"If you wish, next time I'll request that I bring you here at night. Perhaps we could eat in a restaurant?" I looked up at his face, only to find him staring back at me,  
"Next time?" I inquired. His eyes started to flash with panic, the hand on my back trembled slightly before he corrected himself and replied with a new air of confidence,"Of course. I would like to take you out again. That is, if you would like to?" I decided this was the perfect time to put my plan into action. I giggled and quickly replied,"I would love to-woah!" I was thanking the Lord that the streets were cobbled, after all cobbled streets and wedges did not mix well at all. I pretended to trip, putting all of my drama skills into making the fall seem realistic. I concentrated on making a show of my ankle bending and then falling on it. My body hit the ground with a dull thud, my purse flying a little ways away from my landing sight. So far so good. I moaned in pain, Takuma was by my side in an instant,"Are you alright?!" His tone was practically dripping with concern. It almost made me feel guilty about what I was going to do. Almost. I nodded,"Yeah, I think I just hurt my ankle." He grabbed my purse and helped me up,  
"Can you walk?" He kept one hand on my elbow, ready to catch me if I fell again,  
"I think so-" I took a step and stumbled, he caught me in time and pulled me into his chest. He sighed,"It looks like I'm going to have to carry you back." He stated. I hid my grin in the fabric of his shirt, it was all going so well. I quickly looked up at him,"Oh no, you don't have to-"  
"I can't force a Lady to walk when she is unable to." He handed me my purse and he steadied me on my feet. He did a sweeping bow, making sure his finger tips grazed the floor. For someone so tall, the act should have been most inelegant for him to pull off. Although, he did it with all the grace of a ballerina. He then turned so his back was facing me and crouched down just a little,"My Lady, your transportation awaits." I let out a genuine laugh, the boy was just too sweet for his own good. Guilt started to plague my being, causing me to feel bad about my plans to steal from him. However, I had set my mind to it and had already put everything into motion. There was no backing out now. I limped towards his back, and placing both hands on his shoulders I lifted my 'uninjured' left leg to his hip. His hand hooked around the back of my knee, and I had to admit that I did blush at the contact. Making sure he had a hold of me, I jumped onto his back, his hand hooking around the back of my right knee. He hoisted me up into a comfortable position, whilst I positioned my arms around his chest so my head was next to his as my ankles crossed around his front.

He walked down the street, we were both in complete silence. We crossed paths with an elderly couple who smiled fondly at us,"Look dear." Said the elderly woman. Her husband grasped her hand,"Ah young love, I can remember us when we were that age. You two are very lucky." As they continued on their walk, I could feel heat from Takuma's face but also the vibrations from his chest as he tried to contain his giggle. Once we were out of ear-shot from the elderly couple, we let out soft laughter,"I can't believe they thought we were a couple." I stated. Takuma nodded in agreement,"I know. Such a ridiculous notion, we don't even know each other that well."  
"I don't even believe love exists." I cursed myself, I hadn't meant to let that slip. The boy carrying me on his back ceased laughing instantly,"You don't?" There was no turning back now. I sighed,"No, I don't." We fell into an uncomfortable silence. I could sense that he wanted to say something by the way his hands would unintentionally tighten on my legs then loosen again,"If you're going to say something, then do it." I snapped. His tone conveyed his uncertainty,"Do you believe that based on the events with your mother?" I knew that it was coming, but yet my heart contracted in pain. I buried my chin in the crook of his neck, his blonde tresses tickled my face as I fought back fresh tears,"Yes." My voice was but a were whisper on the breeze, so quiet that he would not have heard it if my mouth had not been right next to his ear,"If you loved someone, you wouldn't abandon them." My voice cracked, and I ended up burying my whole face into his neck. I thought I had gotten over all of it, but apparently there was more damage than I had originally thought. I managed to keep the tears at bay, his thumb traced soothing circles into my leg comforting me like he had done the previous night. I breathed in deeply, in the hopes to regain my composure, and in doing so I caught a whiff of his scent. The potent smell of roses infiltrated my nose, it was not unpleasant but due to it's concentration I deduced that it was some type of cologne. However there was something else mixed in, something that was just Takuma. After a while I came to the conclusion that it was the scent of old books. I should have known. I brought my head out of his neck and laid it on his shoulder,"Are you alright?" He inquired. I exhaled deeply, my lips curling upwards slightly,"Yes. Thank you." There was more to that 'thank you', and I knew he sensed it as he held on to me tighter. A sign of security. I was definitely going to feel bad for stealing a tablet, but I had to see if they worked. I didn't want to be a burden on him, and I didn't want to feel so emotionally weak anymore.

We had been walking for a while, and he still had not relinquished his hold on me. We were almost at the steps of the academy, and he had not even broken a sweat as if he was accustomed to carrying extra weight on his back. It perplexed me to no end, so much so that I just had to ask,"Are you not tired?"  
"No, why?"  
"Becuase you've been carrying me for around twenty minutes, and I know that I'm by no means 'light'-" He gave me a slight jolt, scolding me. I narrowed my eyes in irritation before continuing,"And you haven't even broken a sweat." He shrugged his shoulders. No more comments on the matter. My list of suspicions grew by the day, I was constantly discovering new reasons as to why Takuma didn't seem all that...right. Ahead, the academy loomed proud and intimidating. My thoughts were invaded by images of that beast, I subconsciously tightened my grip on Takuma. That's it. I was definitely going to steal, no doubt. He scaled the killer steps, and with nothing better to do and desperately needing a distraction I counted them. I was amazed. 267 steps. That settled it, Takuma was not human. He wasn't even the slightest bit out of breath once we reached the top. As he neared the iron gates, my heart began to flutter uncomfortably in my chest and not in a good way,"P-put me down please!" He stopped, turning his head slightly,"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. I'll be able to walk to my dorm from here." I also needed to complete my mission, to get the damn box! I was originally going to take one, but after some contemplation I decided it would be easier to take the whole box and Lord knew I would require them all! He set me down on my feet, and turned in my arms. As I slowly unwound my arms, I took a step back on my 'bad' ankle and began to fall. I braced myself for the pain I was about to feel, Takuma was caught completely by surprise and therefore fell with me. I quickly uncurled one of my arms and placed on his waist, the side I knew where the box was pocketed. My back collided with the ground as did my head, I winced at the impact and became momentarily disorientated. Takuma landed on top of me slightly, hands either side of my head and legs placed either side of my left. His eyes were wide in surprise, a violent blush coating his cheeks. Even I had to admit it would be embarrassing to be caught in such a compromising position.

 **Takuma's P.O.V**

I stared into her eyes, observing her expression. Hers also seemed to be one of surprise mixed with embarrassment, however it didn't seem all that genuine. The whole fall, it seemed controlled. Like she wanted it to happen. I had read my fair share of romance novels, and the female protagonists would do something akin to this in order to get the boy to kiss them. My heart started to beat as loud as a drum in my ears. Did she want me to kiss her!? But what if this situation _was_ innocent? I didn't want to force myself on her, but it was customary to give your date a good night kiss wasn't it? I'm so confused, my mind screamed. I couldn't handle this. Part of me just wanted to pull back, help her up and send her on her merry way. Although, there was a small part of me that was yelling at me to just go with my gut instinct and just press my lips to hers. I tried to think about what the other boys would do. I knew for certain that Hanabusa, Akatsuki and possibly Senri would not waste any time hesitating and just go for it. I knew that Kaname would do the opposite and help the girl up. I finally made up my mind. I slowly inched my face closer to hers and halted mid-way. If she wanted this, I would let her close the distance. If after five seconds she didn't, I would help her up and bid her a good night. One...Two...Three...

 **Rosaline's P.O.V**

He looked like he was having an internal battle with himself, I had no idea what about though. A variety of emotions flickered across his eyes like an old movie projector, but I soon figured out why as he slowly closed the distance between us. Did he want me to kiss him?! He paused half way, it took me about three seconds to realise that he wanted me to close the gap. Ever so slowly, I raised my face up to meet his making sure to keep my eyes locked with his as my light fingers delved into his pocket and grasped around the small metal box. The coolness of the metal bit into my skin, warning me that what I was doing was wrong. Realising that it was, I diverted my lips when they were but a mere whisper from his and pressed them to his cheek. I knew it was wrong to be stealing prescription medicine from him, but in my opinion what could be just as bad was toying with someone's emotions. I had a feeling that he would forgive me for stealing the tablets, but not for stealing a kiss from him when it would mean absolutely nothing to me. I pulled back, slowly pulling my hand from his pocket and taking care to make sure the pills did not rattle too much inside their container. When I looked into his eyes once more, I saw relief and was that just a shimmer of disappointment? He cleared his throat and rolled onto the balls of his feet before standing. Whilst he was busying himself with straightening out his clothes, I opened my purse and began rummaging through as if to check I had everything. I quickly slipped the container inside and snapped it shut again. Once he was ready he offered me his hand and pulled me up as if I were as light as a feather,"Did you have a good evening?" He inquired, I imagined that he was trying to clear up the awkward tension that was slowly building up between us. I nodded,"I would very much like to do it again." It was the honest truth. By the way his eyes narrowed slightly, I only just realised that the statement could have gone two ways. We could go on another date, or I could kiss him again. Deciding that I should leave, I motioned to the gate,"I should..get back to my dorm." He nodded,  
"Of course. I expect to see you on Monday," There was something about his smirk that was just diabolical, it sent shivers down my spine. His face leaned closer to mine, I expected him to give me a proper kiss but instead his mouth was placed next to my ear,"With the book read." He stated. The moment was ruined. I groaned in irritation as he pulled back,  
"But it's a century long!" I whined. He ran a hand through his hair and laughed, it sounded like a harp,"Well, you'd better read it quickly then. Good night Rosaline." I shook my head,  
"Good night Takuma-senpai." Being sure to keep up the act, I limped towards the gate but turned back when I realised he wasn't following,"Are you coming?" He just looked around then shook his head,"I want to spend a little longer out here. You can go." He dismissed me quickly, turning his gaze to the moon. I smiled lightly then continued making my way towards the Sun Dorm, clutching my purse containing my prize close to my chest.

 **Takuma's P.O.V**

Once I was certain that Rosaline was quite a distance away, I spoke,"You can come out now, Kaname." Emerging from the shadows of the trees on my left, Kaname sauntered over and stood next to me his gaze fixated on the moon also. I can't believe I didn't realise he was there sooner, but I guess that was the most fun I had had in a while and I was intent of enjoying every minute of it,"Did you enjoy your date Takuma?" He asked. I simply nodded,"I'm surprised you didn't kiss her after that little display." I whipped my head to look at him, my brows furrowed as he turned to me. The knowing smirk on his face caused goose bumps to run along my flesh,"She fell on purpose didn't she?" I questioned. My life-long friend chuckled, I mean chuckled! You could actually see his shoulders moving up and down. That was when I realised what a fool I had been. I brought my hands up to rub down my face, then steepled them just under my chin,"She did want me to kiss her." He placed a hand on my shoulder, that smirk was just screaming at me that there was more to what had just happened but I didn't dare delve into the matter,"Why don't we go back to the dorm." He held out his hand towards the gate in a gesture that meant he wasn't asking. We walked side by side, past the gate and towards the Moon Dorm,"Besides, there will be other chances." My ears perked up. He was right, Rosaline had said that she wouldn't mind going out with me again. Next time, I would be ready. The spring returned to my step, we walked together in a comfortable silence. However, my eyes were constantly drawn towards the Sun Dorm. Sleep well Rosaline, I thought.

 **Kaname's P.O.V**

Of course I was aware that the fall was orchestrated, I even knew the limp was fake. I was allowing Takuma to believe that she wanted to kiss him. It was no lie, I saw that in her eyes she did. However, I did see her steal his tablets. From the corner of my eye, I spotted her bedroom light turn on in the Sun Dorm. I hid my smirk. Everything was going according to plan, she would find out soon. With any luck she would confront Takuma directly, then I would have to get involved. My eyes were then drawn to Yuki's window, where I knew she would be taking advantage of the peaceful sleep weekends had to offer. My little Princess.

 **Rosaline's P.O.V**

Once I was in my room, I locked the door and collapsed on my bed. My hand dived into my purse and fished out the little red and black box which now rattled freely. I stared at it for a while, contemplating on whether I should take one or not. After an internal battle I sighed and placed them on my bedside table, I would apologise and give them back to him on Monday. I couldn't take one, knowing he would get into trouble for not keeping track of them. I made the choice to place them in my bedside drawer, not wanting Yuki to barge in during the remainder of the weekend and see what I had done. After all, Takuma had explained that they were exclusively for the Night Class. Once I opened my drawer, my eyes caught the letter from my mother. Still unopened. Setting the box down beside me, I reached in and pulled the letter out with trembling hands. Should I open it? I thought. After some debate, I came to the conclusion that I could never start to heal until I got her out of my system. The only way to do that was to read the letter, then throw it away. Only then could I begin the slow healing process, and after another minutes thought I realised I didn't have to do it alone. I had Gerald, the Headmaster as well as Yuki, Sayori and maybe even Zero. Most important of all, I had Takuma who had been there to act as my security blanket whenever I needed him. Taking a deep breath, I flipped the envelope over in my hands and opened it. Pulling out the letter, my eyes hesitantly drank in every word she had written.

 _Rosaline,_  
 _I hope you enjoy Cross Academy and Japan, who knows you may even tan and get rid of that ghastly pale skin of yours! Gerald and I have just found out that we're expecting a little baby boy, it's just a shame he will not get to know his sister. I don't see the point in writing this letter, but Gerald insisted that I do. I just want to remind you that you can't come back, ever. If you do, you jeopardise everything! I know it seems bad now, but you will be happier over there and create a new life. The life where you belong. I'm afraid I have to go now Rosaline, I have more pressing matters to attend to._  
 _Mother_

My tears smeared the words as they rained down on the letter, my knuckles became white due to the iron vice-like grip I had on the meagre piece of paper. My body trembled as sobs racked through me. I wheezed, trying to take in air through my constricted windpipe and into my deflating lungs. How could she be so mean?! First mocking my appearance, then 'reminding' me how I didn't belong with her. Then worst of all, how I would never be able to see my baby brother! I crumpled up the letter into a ball and threw it to the other side of the room. I slid off the edge of my bed and sank to the floor, tears ran down my cheeks like molten rivers. I tried to keep my sobs quiet as to not wake my neighbours, but it was hard. The letter was like an emotional stab to a heart. I banged my head against the cushioned edge of my bed, a small thud on the floor alerted my attention. There, the box had opened and the tablets had spilled across the floor. Reaching out, I picked one up and through blurred eyes I read the label. BLXXXV-06E. I had never seen a tablet like this one before. I placed it back in the box. My sobs became harder and even more painful. My heart felt like it was shattering, like my mother was gripping it with her evil hands and was squeezing it. The tablets caught my attention once again. I hadn't expected the pain to be this much, not this intense. In a heartbeat, I had gathered all the tablets in the box and left my room to make my way towards the community bathrooms. I had to make the pain stop. If these tablets could relieve stress, could they relieve me of my broken heart?

Once in the community bathrooms, I rushed towards a sink and set the box of tablets on the side. I looked in the mirror. I had mascara running down my cheeks, my eyes red and puffy and still leaking salty tears. Turning the tap on, I took one tablet from the box and observed it in the moonlight streaming through the window. I hoped I would calm down as soon as I took it like Takano-sensei. Quickly I popped it in my mouth, cupped my palm to collect a sufficient amount of water and washed it down. As soon as the water was in my mouth, something wasn't right. The tablet seemed to dissolve a little and a strange taste tingled on my taste buds. It was horrid, but strangely familiar. I quickly swallowed. I looked in the mirror expectantly, awaiting a serene expression to grace my features. It never came. There was no calming effect. There was however, a slight uneasiness in my stomach. The kind one gets when they eat something that wasn't cooked properly or out of date. After a minute of leaning over the sink, trying to keep the contense of my stomach down, I failed. I threw everything I had that day up, the running tap flushed everything down the plug hole but when I looked at my vomit; no matter how disgusting it seemed there was something not quite right about it. For some reason it was all red. There was even a strange taste in my mouth. It was metallic. Like...blood. I held my mouth to the faucet, greedily taking in water then swishing it about my mouth like mouthwash then spitting it back out. With the taste of vomit gone, I could clearly taste blood and even the water was leaving my mouth with a dilute crimson colour. I started to panic, was I internally bleeding? But reason told me this was not the case. I wasn't suffering with anything, and I hadn't partaken in any activities that would lead to such a thing. It happened straight after I had taken the tablet. Once I managed to rid my mouth of the taste of blood and the water was leaving clear again, I knew for certain it was something to do with the tablets. I opened the box and pulled out another one, as I held it in between my wet fingers I could see that it did in fact dissolve when in contact with water. What was perplexing, was the fact that as water droplets ran down my hand from the tablet, they were running red. I dropped the tablet into the sink, the water from the tap crashed around the tablet like waves around an island. Sure enough when it came into contact with the tablet, the water ran down the plughole red as the tablet started to shrink. Once it was fully dissolved I decided to try one last thing. Placing one more tablet in my mouth, I took in more water and just held it there. I could feel the tablet shrinking on my tongue as the concentration of the metallic taste increased. Once the tablet was fully dissolved, the water tasted exactly like blood. I gagged and spat the water back out, as I cleansed my mouth of the vile taste the pieces in my mind clicked together. Takano-sensei's metallic smelling breath; the vampire boy and Takuma's inhuman strength and stamina; the unusual auras and alluring scents. It all clicked. The tablets were blood, and who consumed blood? Vampires! That boy was a vampire. Takano-sensei must be a vampire also, I thought. I gasped and my hands covered my agape mouth in shock. Takuma was also in possession of these tablets. Takuma's a vampire too! It was as if my world came crashing down. The boy who I had felt so secure with, was a beast! Then something Takuma said earlier echoed in my mind _,"...the school issues them to the Night Class only..."_ That was why they took their classes at night. They were all vampires...and Headmaster Cross knew! My breathing became shallow as my airways constricted. Panic settled in. I started to see spots as the world slowly became dark. The only thing I remember was falling to the ground. I blacked out...


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: *Pokes head around sofa* Please don't kill me, I have good- well not so much good, but excuses for leaving this story so long. First of all, I got my first job! And I found out my GCSE results a while ago which meant that I needed to decide which Sixth Form I was attending. Sixth Form has a lot of homework (which I should be doing now), but I'm on half term so I'll try to update before it's over. Updates will be irregular, so I apologise in advance but I'll try my best.**

 **Thank you to all those who have given up their valuable time to read, review and favourite this story, it means so much to me. I apologise if this chapter seems rushed, so please alert me if it is not to your satisfaction (especially with spelling or grammar errors), I will do my best to remedy the problem :)**

 **GreekCrazyGirl: You're welcome, there are plenty more where they came from! And don't apologise, I agree that her mum is a bitch but every hero needs a tale a woe. Thank you, it means so much to me that you would hate for Rosaline to get hurt. What Kaname has in store for her, will not harm her I can tell you that. I hope that Takuma's reaction in this chapter lives up to your expectation, if not then please let me know and I'll rewrite it. But for now, I owe you a hug for being so patient with me *hugs* :) xx**

 **Eluriss: I'm so happy to hear that you like my story, it really made my day especially if I've made Takuma accurate. I like to play with his obscured nature, after all vampires have the same primal instinct ) I'm glad that I've made my OC likable. I'm always worried that she's a Mary Sue or that she's just plain, so thank you. Ah yes, Kaname is ever scheming, but unfortunately you'll have to wait. Thank you for the Kudos and title of 'brainchild', it shall stay with me always. In return please accept this hug *hugs* and this chapter :) xx**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters**

 **Right on with the show! *curtains open***

Chapter Eight:

 **Rosaline's P.O.V**

My eyes glazed over, the ceiling becoming a blur. Dry tear tracks were no doubt visible upon my rose dusted cheeks, and my hair more tangled than a bird's nest. I had managed to return my breathing to a normal pattern some minutes earlier, but only just. I awoke an hour ago, to find myself in the comfort of my own bed instead of the cold bathroom floor. There was a note on the table informing me that Yuki would be by to visit around noon, along with some paracetamol and a glass of water now at room temperature. The sunlight flooding into the room did little to chase my fears away. How could anyone be in an emotional stable state of mind after realising that you have been lied to? That monsters who seemed nothing more than legends, were sleeping just across some shallow lake? How could anyone think it was a good idea to have predator and prey living in the same vicinity? A knock on the door startled me. I whipped my head in the direction of the door, clutching my bed sheet closer to my chest as if it were a shield,"W-Who is it?" I called, my voice cracking. The door creaked open torturously slow, with every inch my heart began to beat even more erratically. It opened to reveal a tall girl, with bright red hair and a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Komiko,"Hi." Her voice was sweet and angelic, like a note on a harpsichord. I exhaled, my heart rate slowing once I realised I was not in any danger. Not yet. She shut the door behind her and placed herself on the bed. Embarrassed, I sat myself up to find myself changed into a fresh pair of pyjamas. Komiko giggled at my baffled expression, it would have been innocent if I didn't detect the pitiless undertone,"I found you last night." She stated, her eyes unblinking as she spoke. She was not scary per-say, but she was an unnerving character. Those cold, cruel and unfeeling eyes so different from the girl I saw yesterday. Although, one can never judge a person from a glance,"You were passed out in the bathroom. I called the disciplinary committee to help, and we tucked you into bed," She leaned in close, her perfume wafting around me, suffocating me,"I found a box of pills next to you." My eyes widened in realisation as I recoiled from her. A thousand thoughts were rushing through my head at impeccable speeds. I had stolen tablets from a vampire. Oh God, what if Yuki has them? What if she knows who they belong to? I'm done for! Komiko cleared her throat, reached into her pocket and produced a small metallic box which she lazily swung back and forth like a rattle. The sound was louder than drums in my ears, mocking almost like execution drums. She turned the box over in her long fingers, inspecting it with an inquisitive grin,"Such a strange little pack of pills. You do know the rules don't you?" She glanced at me from the corner of her eye, her fingers closing around the box to obscure it from my view. I shook my head, not having the courage to speak. Who the hell was this girl? Komiko tucked some loose strands of blood red hair behind her ear,"It's against school policy to not carry any authorised perscription for any drugs you may have in your possession. A lot of people have gotten into trouble, and I mean serious trouble, just for carrying aspirin outside their rooms without authorisation. If I tell the disciplinary committee now..." She inhaled through clenched teeth, making a hissing noise more terrifying than any snake and tutted whilst shaking her head. I leaned forward, hunching my back as if bowing to her,"Please don't!" I begged,"You don't understand what will happen to me!" She chuckled, then threw the box at me. I caught it, my fingers closing around it like a vice as I breathed a sigh of relief,"Thank you!" Komiko leaned back on her hands and stared at me through thick lashes,"Don't worry about it, I wouldn't rat you out to those little shits. I hate snitching, I resolve problems my own way. Just be careful alright? Either hide them or get authorisation from the school nurse pronto." I tilted my head like a curious dog,  
"You don't like the disciplinary committee?" She huffed and folded her arms,  
"No. They both think they're so fricken high and mighty! Their dad is the Headmaster of this academy so they get some one on one time with the night class." She all but roared in outrage. The temperature in the room dropped a couple of degrees, it was like she was the Ice Queen. She glanced at the box,"What are they anyway?" I held the box close to my chest, the coolness of the metal biting unforgivingly into my skin. Reminding me that I was a thief. A soon to be dead thief if I didn't return them,"Just paracetamol?" It turned out more like a question than an answer. Komiko pursed her lips, as if assessing my answer but decided not to press anymore on the subject,"Huh, thought that they may have been a new brand of ecstasy or something. Oh well." She eyed the note on my bedside table with distaste, quickly rising with all the grace of a Queen,"I'd better go before little miss prefect gets here." Her condescending tone sent shivers along my body. I had never had the misfortune to meet someone so twisted and full of hatred before. My mind played on the thought, that she could be more daunting than any vampire. When she was half way out the door, she turned to me,"You may want to get some rest, no doubt that little girl won't stop badgering you until late tonight." Her nauseated expression said more than words ever could though. She despised Yuki Cross with a passion, and all because of her position that came with certain privileges which I knew the girl in question hated. I gulped and managed to throw one question in the open,"Why are you helping me?" She seemed startled for a moment, before her lips curled upwards at the end. She leaned against the door,"I said that I hated snitches. Also, I may need a favour one day," Those stone eyes stared right through me, freezing my soul,"I scratch your back, you scratch mine sweetheart." She winked before letting out a throaty chuckle, closing the door behind her. The constricting feeling I had felt in my chest slowly dissipated. I had a feeling that if you looked up evil in the dictionary, Komiko's photo would just be there. I now knew that Yuki and Sayori were not lying when they said she pushed someone down the stairs. In fact she seemed someone fully capable of cold-blooded murder. Placing the tablets under my pillow, I collapsed on the bed my muscles no longer having the strength to support me. My life was even more fucked up than it was a month ago. In the past few days, I have been hypnotised; drank synthetic blood; discovered the existence of vampires and just became a chew toy to the most psychotic bitch in school. How was I supposed to live like this?

 **Takuma's P.O.V**

"Where on Earth could they be?" I questioned, scratching my head in thought. I had not been able to find my tablets since my date the previous evening. I still blushed bright red at the image of us in such a compromising position, and there was a part of me that was relieved that she refused me but another part was disappointed that she did so. However, I came to the realisation that we had only known each other for a little under a week. I would give her all the time she needed, I would see her tomorrow after all. Perhaps another date could be arranged then. I shook the thought out of my head and ran around the room checking the pockets of scattered clothing, all of which were on my side. I had been awoken from my slumber by an increasingly unbearable burning my throat, constricting it. I had to state my hunger soon, or I would lose all of my admirable control. I would hate to be like any other vampire. Humans had it so easy. Senri groaned, his eyes glazed over with sleep. He yawned and looked me straight in the eye,"What's wrong Takuma?" He inquired, his voice soft with fatigue that he would not have been heard by mortal ears. I dropped a pair of jeans and sprawled out on the floor, using breathing techniques to keep my wall of control standing,"I seem to have lost my blood tablets. I'll go back to that café later today to see if I've left them, although I don't think I can go into town in such a state." I gripped my throat for emphasis as the world slowly took on a red hue. I heard shuffling through my haze, quickly followed by an object being thrown on the floor beside me,"Take as much as you need. I'll go with you later if you buy me some more sweets." I picked up Senri's identical box, the tablets that rattled inside ensured me that everything would be alright. It was a sense of security,"Thank you Senri." I popped two in my mouth, humming in satisfaction as they eased the throbbing pain within my throat. Another yawn,"It's no problem. Oh, and Takuma?"  
"Yes?" I questioned, my voice tranquil as I allowed the euphoric feeling to wash over me like the rolling waves upon a beach,"Put some pyjamas on. I hate it when you walk around in just your briefs." I chuckled, making no move to leave the floor as I fell into a pleasant sleep filled with images of that haunting young woman across that shallow lake.

The foyer was as quiet as a tomb, although most of the night class could never be expected to rise as such early hours of the afternoon. It was our usual group perched on the sofas, conversing half-heartedly as we awaited for the atmosphere to lighten up with the rest of our little community at Cross Academy. Hanabusa was currently in the middle of one of his tantrums. He was seething that his suspension was cut short due to his father practically begging the Headmaster to continue with his lessons. Lord Aido still believed that there were vital lessons that his son was clueless about, and he was correct. For a 'boy genius', Hanabusa could be extraordinarily dense. He believed these lessons could be taught in a class room with a chalk board and a professor. The lessons were in fact, how to not bite every human he came into contact with. Really, how were we meant to co-exist with humans if we continued to prey upon them like in the time of our ancestors? Although, I could see Hanabusa's point. Yes as children, we could drain the life energy from our parents and nannies. Unfortunately, we could not survive that way forever. When my friends and I were teenagers, the blood tablets were not available leaving us to drink blood either donated from the Senate who would have acquired it in ways I would not care to imagine, or to drink directly from the vein of either dates or our human nannies. My childhood, was darker than I would care to mention. Hanabusa was interrupted in his monologue by a soft knock from the doors which opened immediately after to reveal Yuki. I stood up to greet her, arms spread wide,"Welcome Yuki!~" I could hear my class mates scoff, but I paid them no mind,"What can I help you with?" I raised an inquisitive eyebrow as I studied her behaviour. Her cheeks were flushed as if she had been running and she was jumping on the spot, rearing to sprint to her next destination. She smiled up at me,"Hi Ichijo-senpai! I've just come to drop this off for Kaname," She produced a white envelope with an elegant script I was familiar with,"Would you mind giving it to him in my place?" Now this was queer. Even my companions sensed it. Normally Yuki would be jumping at the chance to see Kaname, her attraction for him was not well masked. I faltered slightly,"Wouldn't you like to give it to him?"  
"I would, but I have to make sure Rosaline's alright!~" If she did not have my full attention before, she had it now. My palms became sweaty with worry as I swallowed the lump in my throat,"What's happened to her?" I questioned, my voice soft as I tried to keep my composure. Did she have a concussion from the night before? Even for a controlled fall, she hit her head with shocking force,"She's fine. We just found her passed out in the community bathrooms. We would have taken her to the nurse, but she didn't have any bumps or bruises so we just tucked her into bed. I think she just fainted, she did look awful tired yesterday!" Well, at least the young girl didn't leave anything to the imagination. It was a relief to hear she wasn't hurt, but I was still concerned. I quickly took the letter from Yuki, turning it over in my hands to find it sealed with wax. The crest imprinted on the wax, was one that the majority of the aristocracy were aware of. True, this family did not have as near enough influence as the Kurans but they were everywhere in all aspects of our vampire society. I nodded to Yuki, who in turn bowed deeply,"Thank you Ichijo-senpai, I owe you one." And with that she was gone, leaving nothing but a gust of air and the door slamming on its own devices. I turned my head to the lounge area, where I found five pairs of eyes staring back at me,"Well that was certainly odd." Rima commented, curiosity seeping out of her shell of indifference. I nodded in agreement before making my way up the stairs,"Hey Takuma!" I turned my head to find Akatsuki staring at the envelope,"Watcha' got there?" I held up the back of the envelope so they could get a good view of the crest. Ruka's eyes narrowed slightly,"What business could Lord Kaname possibly have with them?" I shrugged my shoulders,  
"I honestly have no clue, but I do know it's not wise to poke around in Pureblood affairs. Ghastly business." And with that, I was up the stairs and making my way to Kaname's office.

Upon arrival, I knocked once before entering. As usual, Kaname was filing through paper work,"Still working?" I questioned, my tone light-hearted to try and cheer up my childhood friend. He grinned slightly, holding up a small pile of papers without looking up,"Someone has to Takuma," He waved the papers slightly,"These are yours you know? As Vice President of the Night Class the Senate expects you to take some responsibility also." I threw my hands up in the air, one coming down to cover my eyes,"But paper work is so boring. I find amusement in reading Manga than working for those grumpy old men!~" He didn't chuckle, but I could tell when Kaname was mildly amused. I made my way in front of the desk and held the envelope out to him,"Yuki dropped this by for you." As expected, Kaname dropped his pen and immediately took the letter then placed it in his drawer. Private business matters then. His burgundy eyes then studied my stature, analysing my behaviour and every move I made,"What's wrong Takuma?" He questioned. Of course he would know something was wrong. Sighing, I rubbed my hand over my eyes in irritation,"I've lost my tablets."  
"How careless."  
"Could I possibly go into town later with Senri to try and find them?"  
"I can not see any reason against it." His lips curled with the beginnings of a coy smirk. Kaname always seemed to know something every one did not, always one step ahead in ever affair occurring on campus. As much as he was my friend, it was infuriating. I nodded in gratitude,"Thank you Kaname...I would also like to request to visit the Sun Dormitory." I don't know what came over me, but I had to see if Rosaline was alright. She was vulnerable in every way at the current moment. The Pureblood leanedd back in his chair, his pose relaxed as he studied the view of the outside world from the corner of his eye,"What has prompted such a request?"  
"My student is ill, I need to see if she is alright." There was a pregnant pause in the air, the tension growing with each passing minute. After what seemed like an endless period of silent torture, he leaned forward towards the phone his desk,"I'll obtain a time for you to visit, it will have to be when the other students are asleep." I could not have been happier. My smile was so wide it felt like me cheeks would split,"Thank you Kaname!" He merely nodded, then made a hand gesture informing me to leave. I skipped out the office as he called Headmaster Cross to arrange my visit. I quickly jogged down to the foyer, the others sensing a spring in my step,"What's got you so chipper?" Ruka asked, pulling a face at my 'un-noble-like behaviour'. I merely winked at her,"Just personal matters. Are you coming Senri?"  
"Are you going to buy me pocky?"  
"Yes."  
"Get me some too." Rima added, removing her head from Senri's shoulder. Senri nodded then took his place by my side,"Goodbye everyone!~" I only received fatigued grunts in response. With that, Senri and I made our way into town.

 **Kaname's P.O.V**

I placed the phone down on the stand, having ended the conversation between myself and Kaien. It was not a hard task to convince the legendary vampire hunter to allow Takuma into the Sun Dormitory. He was a trust worthy student, and the headmaster was aware of Rosaline's...situation. Of course, I had informed him of what transpired between the girl and Takuma the evening previous, and as long as she did not disrupt the peace, he would allow me to carry out my plans without interference. Now alone, I pulled the envelope from my drawer, smiling when I caught but a faint whiff of Yuki's unique fragrance. Opening the letter, my eyes swiftly grazed over the words. After I was certain that each word was permanently engraved into my mind, I willed the letter to combust into flames and burn until it was nothing more than a meagre pile of ash in my hand. Small grains fell between the gaps of my fingers like the sands of time, crudely reminding me that there was only so long before everything would change. The time was getting closer...very close.

 **Rosaline's P.O.V**

Yuki had come and gone, leaving a mountain of books as well as nourishment. Usually, when I worked myself up with fright I lost my appetite. That was quickly proven wrong, as it only took one whiff of a simple sandwich and orange juice to set my taste buds tingling. I devoured it no less than five minutes, grateful to have something to keep my strength up. These past few hours had been quite challenging in more ways than one. Yuki had been good company, carelessly talking about trivial matters. I admired her, in a way. She seemed so cheerful. How could anyone be after experiencing something so traumatic? I had only witnessed the ordeal and had been petrified ever since. The young prefect's visit lasted for around and hour and a half, until she had to dash off to see to 'academy business' as she had referred to it. Long after she departed, I amused myself by reading one of the books Yuki brought by. To say reading Japanese was not my strong point, it was not that bad. I made a note of any words I had difficulty understanding, but it was quite easy. I was so wrapped up in the world of my book, that I failed to notice the world slowly turning as dark as a tomb, the world beyond my room silencing. Eventually, I fell into a light sleep.

A muffled knock came at the door, making me jump into awareness. I regained my breathing and turned on the bedside lamp. Another knock. I groaned and set the book down, quickly glancing at the cheap clock. It was two o'clock in the morning. I furrowed my brows in confusion. Who would be calling at such an ungodly hour? I rubbed my tired eyes,"Come in." I called. I heard the door opening and closing. I glanced up, only to be paralysed by who I saw. There, leaning against the door with an air of false innocence was that leach. I tried to scream, but it became a lump of stone in my throat. His smile dropped as he saw how distressed I was,"Rosaline, are you alright?" He began to advance towards me, his muscles coiled akin to a jungle cat closing in on its prey. I scrambled until my back collided painfully with the headboard, knocking the wind out of me,"S-stay away from me!" He halted, looking like he had when I had slapped him across the face. He was hurt, and confused,"I-I'll scream!"  
"Why? What have I done?"  
"You're a monster!" His eyes flashed with both pain and fear. He was scared of something I said? He quickly composed himself, "What on Earth are you talking about?" Some of my fear turned to anger, how dare he act like I was an insane person! I felt under my pillow, grabbed the box then threw it to his feet. Those small pills spilling out onto the floor. Takuma went deadly quiet. Bending down, he quickly scooped them into the box and stood at full height. He emitted a dark aura, his usual smile gone and his eyes practically drowning in pure outrage,"You had these?" He whispered. I merely nodded, not trusting my voice to convey a courageous tone at the current moment. He sighed in disappointment, running a hand over his face,"Do you know how much touble you've caused? I have been beyond... _stressed_." He reprimanded, as if talking to a child. I scoffed,"Don't pull that crap with me!" I bellowed, gathering the strength to jump out of bed and face him. I was grateful for the long pyjama bottoms, for he may not be able to see me quaking before his intimidating stature. I gulped, it was time to face the music,"I know what you are."  
"What are you-" I held my index finger up to silence him. It was time to face my fears, no matter how terrifying it actually was. I was tried of being weak, for once it was time to prove to myself I could be strong. Even if it would be the death of me,"I saw that other blonde boy in your group bite Yuki, minutes before you found me crying my eyes out." His eyes widened in shock, but he did not insult me by trying to conceal it,"Then I began to take notice of how you and the rest of your damn class seems so strange, why when you take those tablets you seem so relaxed but refused to give me one. So I stole them. After I found out that they were in fact synthetic blood, it all clicked. You're a vampire! A Goddamn monster along with the rest of your wretched class!" By the end, my chest was rising and falling with ragged breaths. We stared at each other for a long while, neither one of us knowing what to say. Eventually, he decided he'd had enough,"I don't know what you are talking about-"  
"Don't you fucking lie to me! Tell me the truth!"  
"There's nothing to tell." I screamed in frustration, and in a fit of rage I picked up the cheap alarm clock and slammed it down onto the bedside table. The glass shattered into a thousand fragments that glinted in both the warm lap light and the cold moon light. Some of the shards, once released from their original form, had managed to leave little scratches upon my right hand with proceeded to ooze small drops of blood. I looked disgustedly at the substance, then turned to see Takuma only to be panicked at what I saw. His eyes were a bright shade of crimson, glowing in the dimly lit room and cast shadows across his face which sharpened his features. This sight would continue to haunt my nightmares for the rest of my life. If I lived. He began to advance again, this time I could not back away. It was like our second night together, only this time there was no calming effect. I could feel my heart beating at speeds which should have been impossible to reach, my blood pulsing through my veins. Once he reached me, he grasped my bleeding hand around the wrist and brought it to his face. I tried to pull away, but I was too weak especially in my hypnotised state. He closed his eyes as he inhaled my scent. His breath left him quickly, the cold air caressing my skin making me shiver. His lips parted to reveal a pair of sharp fangs. His eyes opened, I was unable to tear my eyes away from those haunting rubies,"Do you realise what danger you have put yourself in, Rosaline?" Hot tears fell freely, sobs escaping my lips as I remembered the best times of my life,"Just kill me quickly, please." I begged. So much for being the strong willed woman. I bet I looked pathetic, blubbering and pleading for a swift death. The vampire flinched,"Why on Earth would I kill you?" Through my haze of self-pity, I managed to compose myself enough to answer him,"That's what you're here for right? To kill me so I don't tell your secret." He gripped my wrist even tighter, the pressure was uncomfortable but not near enough to leave bruises,"Silly girl. I would never kill anyone, ever! It hurts me that you would think such a thing!" He was angry. It was such an unusual sight, this usually jovial boy full of rage. However, he never took his anger out physically on me. He still held me tenderly, even when he pulled me into his chest at the end of his sentence to further emphasise his point. How could a beast act like a man? "But you're a vampire-"  
"What does that have to do with anything!? We're not stereotypes! We don't go around draining blood from every human we see! That's why we have those tablets, so we don't have to do such a thing!" His eyes were brimming with tears. and my heart broke. How could I have been so cruel? So misinformed due to the vampire fiction I had heard about all my life. He raised his hand to my face, his gentle thumb caressed my cheek as he wiped my tears away,"I would never hurt you. I comforted you when you were crying hysterically, I vowed to protect you. I even gave you a piggy back ride home! There have been many times that I could have hurt you, but I never did." His tears began to fall. They were not crocodile tears either, they were genuine,"I'm sorry." I breathed, my voice breaking with the intense guilt. He turned my hand over in his, and placed a tender kiss upon the inside of my wrist. He forgave me. He stepped back, pulled the metallic box from his pocket and swallowed two pills. His red eyes faded into green, and he composed himself,"I'll leave now, you've had a trying day. You must promise me, that you will not divulge the true nature of the night class to anyone." The authority in his voice was unmistakable, I nodded in response,"I'll be in our class room tomorrow evening if there are any questions you desire answering. Make sure to treat that wound, I don't want it to get infected. Good night, Rosaline." He bowed stiffly and left in the blink of an eye.

I never knew I could be capable of cruelty. I carried on sobbing, sank to the floor and clutched my bleeding hand to my chest. The pain in my hand was dull, compared to the pain I felt in my heart. I had hurt my closest friend in this prison of an academy, I couldn't believe it took me so long to acknowledge that. Takuma was not the monster here; I was.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Vampire Knight fans and fanfiction readers! Welcome to Chapter Nine of 'A Long Way From Home'. Sorry this chapter has been so late, as we all know, school can be a demanding mistress.**

 **Now, the usual housekeeping. I apologise if this chapter seems rushed, I just couldn't wait to get it out here. Again, if the chapter has spelling and grammer errors; things become repetative; or the characters are OOC please let me know and I will do everything in my power to correct it.**

 **Thank you to all those who are giving up their valuable time to read and review, favourite and / or follow this story. It means so much to me.**

 **Supix: Thank you for your most gracious welcome! I'm very glad that you enjoy my story, when I hear compliments like that it encourages me to continue. I'm sorry for the chapters being rushed, in the holidays when I have more time this problem may be corrected. Thank you, it means a lot that you like my characters (especially Takano-sensei), I was worried that he would be one of those side-characters that everyone despised. You're right, humans do often jump to conclusions, and Rosaline will pay for that in this chapter. Finally, I am touched by your luck. I too wish you the best! :) xxx**

 **Now, before I cease my rambling I have a question to ask of you all. My friend suggested that for a 'Holiday Special', I do a short chapter in Takano-sensei's P.O.V. Would you like this to happen? If so, please let me know.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters.**

Chapter Nine:

 **Rosaline's P.O.V**

Shortly after Takuma left, I managed to pull myself some-what together. The dull throbbing in my hand became more intense. I glanced down, observing the little droplets of crimson as they welled around the small wounds, then ran down my porcelain skin. Painting a morbid picture. He was right, it would get infected if I left it untreated. Sighing, I managed to muster enough strength to force myself to stand then make my way to the community bathrooms.

Once there, I made my way over to a little cabinet. Unlike most schools, it seemed Cross Academy seemed to have quite a lot of faith within it's students. Hence, why they equipped the bathroom with a small medical kit. Using my uninjured hand, I retrieved the bright green box. Making my way over to the sinks, I began to wash my hand with warm water. I welcomed the stinging sensation it brought, somehow hoping it would act as a form of punishment for my disgraceful behaviour earlier. As the blood tainted the water, it ran red down the plug hole; crudely reminding me of the previous day when I discovered the existence of vampires. I glanced up in the mirror, only to be appalled by the sight that greeted me. My cheeks, red and puffy to match my eyes. My hair, a mess of knots and tangles ensured to challenge any brush. My skin, so pale I could be considered a ghost, not aided by the dark circles marring my eyes. This school would be the death of me. I shook the thought from my head. It was thoughts like that, that caused me to hurt Takuma earlier. I could have died at many opportunities. One of the night class students could have easily left their class to take a bite out of me before Takuma arrived. Very easily. Once my hand ceased to run red, I pulled it from the tap and dried it off. Swabbing it with disinfectant was the worst, the alcohol solution cleansing the shallow wounds was accompanied with an unwelcome stinging sensation. I believed I had punished myself enough. I wrapped my hand with a bandage, before putting the medical kit away and retiring to my room.

 **Takuma's P.O.V**

Upon my return to the Moon Dorm, I was greeted with the sight of a crowded foyer. The last thing that I needed at the current moment. Everyone ceased conversation, the room becoming something akin to a tomb with it's ominous silence and freezing temperatures. I stiffly nodded my head, not bothering with the pretence of a happy manner. I was worn out, and all because of that girl. I made my way to the stairs, not making eye contact with anyone, not even my group of friends seated on the sofas,"Is everything alright, Vice President Ichijo?" Ikki, the student who seemed to be alarmingly fond of throwing knives, questioned. All eyes were on me, ranging from concern to curiosity. I pulled my lips into a tight smile,"Yes. I just received a phone call from my Grandfather. That's all." No more questions were asked. The entire night class was aware of the precarious relationship between Ichio and I. He liked to give the impression he valued equality between vampires and humans, in order to bring prestige to the Ichijo household and the Senate. In reality, he viewed humans as nothing more than cattle. It made me sick to my stomach, thinking of the atrocities awaiting my return at the mansion. Without hesitation I made my way up the stairs, only to be greeted by Seiren as she rounded the corner. Her expression and stance as stoic as ever,"Lord Kaname wishes to speak with you." I nodded, turning the corner with her tailing behind me.

I knocked before entering his office. For once, he was not pouring over paper work but instead moving pieces around on a chess board. I stared inquisitively at the placing of the pieces. It seemed that Kaname had an agenda, plans that were being carried out or just about to be placed in motion. I never called him on it. I abhorred Pureblood business. It was ghastly, and one never got involved without paying a price. Seiren closed the door, before taking her place in between the two of Kaname and I,"How did your meeting go Takuma? Is your pupil alright?" I knew he would do this. Without flinching, I answered perhaps a little too quickly,"She's fine. A little concussion but nothing serious." I needed to protect her. I wouldn't allow her memories to be erased. Kaname looked up, the moon's light spilling into the room through the window behind him, casting shadows across his front. All I could see were his burgundy eyes as they bored into mine, trying to pick out any lies,"What caused her to faint?"  
"Stress. She's been through so much in such a short period of time." He nodded. I had a feeling he knew I was lying, but he never said anything. Maybe my lying was working in his favour somehow, although I feared to find out. I was exhausted, the last few days were beginning to take their toll on me. Maybe I could convince the Headmaster to grant me a day or so reprieve. Kaname's lips curved into a sadistic smirk,"I want you to complete these by the end of the night Takuma." He picked up a thick pile of papers and waved them lazily in the air,"They need to be posted to the Senate by tomorrow morning." I groaned and ran my hands across my face, before plastering on a sickly sweet smile,"Are you sure you couldn't do it for me? I despise paper work."  
"Takuma." His voice was full of warning, playful but quick to turn serious. I exhaled in defeat, then begrudgingly took the papers,"Good night Kaname."  
"Good night." I nodded to Seiren on the way out, then left for my own office just down the hall.

 **Kaname's P.O.V**

Once Takuma left, his spirits even more dampened by the paper work, I moved a gleaming white pawn across the board. Obviously in this game, none of the pieces played by the rules. I moved the pawn closer to the king and queen. Seiren saw the slight smirk on my face,"I take it things are going according to plan, Lord Kaname?" I gave a satisfied huff as I leaned back in my chair, glancing out the window to greedily drink in the sight of the Sun Dorm where I knew Yuki was dreaming the night away,"Currently, things are going better than I originally thought. Much faster than I had anticipated, better for me but it puts a little strain on the pawns themselves. You saw how Takuma was, I dare say the girl is in a similar state." Serien was aware of my affairs. I could trust her. She knew that Takuma was lying, that Rosaline knew of us and I gave her strict orders to never erase her memories. She needed to know about us, to become fully consumed by the night class. That way, she could carry out her usefulness.

 **Takuma's P.O.V**

My office, whilst not as large as Kaname's, was in my opinion much more cosy. Floor to ceiling bookcases lined the walls, as well as windows that gave me a view of the Sun Dorm. It was furnished similar to Kaname's with the desk and such, but my own edition was a grand marble fireplace embossed with the Academy emblem, accompanied by a red velvet chaise lounge as well as two soft cushion chairs. There were many times I had fallen asleep by the fire, reading a thick novel or manga. I decided I would shut myself in here when the time came to sleep, I desired absolute peace. I made my way over to the desk, then began to fill out the necessary reports. They were trivial things, such as report any incident of bitings of day class students in which the main culprit was Hanabusa; mark the night class successes and failures; and give basic outlines of the progress made by every student. It took hours, but once I finished I threw my pen down in triumph. I knew Seiren would come for them at the appropriate time, so without a second thought I made my way over to the chaise lounge and fell into a heavy slumber. My dreams plagued by Rosaline.

 **Rosaline's P.O.V**

I, surprisingly, was given the luxury of a dreamless sleep, considering the thoughts that had transpired since the meeting between Takuma and I. I had been debating on whether it was a wise idea to attend classes as normal. It was not due to the fact that I was worried if Takano-sensei would take a bite out of me, I was confident he would have done so by now if he had been tempted to put an end to my torture. The situation between Takuma and I would be sensitive to say the least, after all I had stolen from him; called him a monster; and figured out his true nature. Although, he did ask me to visit if I had any questions that I needed answering and they seemed to be bursting out of me. Resolving myself, I decided that I would attend class. I owed an apology and if I did not attend it may raise some questions with the teachers and the Headmaster. I had an inkling of a feeling that they would not accommodate to my situation as he had. I glanced out my window, the sun was beginning its long descent beyond the horizon. The day class students would return from school shortly, then as night falls the night class would emerge.

It didn't take me long to get ready, I was just putting the finishing touches to that infernal ribbon when a muffled knock sounded from the door. I gave permission to enter, and the door opened to reveal Yuki still smiling as always. I was amazed at how she could do that. From what I had witnessed, she had been through so much. My tale of woe was probably nothing compared to hers if she spent most of her time around vampires,"Hi, I just came by to see if you were alright now?" I forced a tight smile, one that did not quite reach my eyes. I was far from alright,"Yes, everything's fine."  
"Glad to hear it. Do you want to come to cross-over with me? I'm sure Ichijo-senpai is just going to escort you from there anyway." Time slowed down. Did I really want to face him so soon after that? But, as I gazed to Yuki's ever convivial face I realised I had to keep up the pretence of ignorance. How would she react if she knew I was aware of vampires? I was not an imbecile, I knew exactly how she would react. As a disciplinary committee member, she would go screaming and shouting bloody murder to the Headmaster but from there I did not know what my future would hold. It was dark and full of uncertainties. I tried to calm my erratically beating heart,"Why not?" Quickly grabbing my school books, we ventured out of my room and into the barren corridors. Most of the female population of our class had already made their way to the Moon Dorm, eager to see their precious heart's desires off to school. A small scoff escaped my lips, how would they react if they knew? That the night class could easily take a bite out of them? My gaze cast down to Yuki's right hand, and there it was, that little brown plaster curving around her hand. I took an involuntary step away from her, she didn't seem to notice. This school was insane, and that was using the term lightly.

The cross over was just as rabid as I had remembered. I never knew such meek-looking girls could be capable of such violence. Their screams of adoration echoed in my ears, and threatened to burst the drums. Poor Yuki, as she elbowed her way through the crowd I mused how many bruises and scratches she must have. I only just survived making my way to the front, after being shoved and kicked and called some offensive names which should never be repeated. I was never aware such profanities existed. Zero was already there, his side of the mob seemed to be relatively under control, but that was probably due to the bone chilling glares he directed their way every so often. Maybe he could teach his partner a couple of lessons, although Yuki seemed like the girl who couldn't even hurt a fly let alone control a mob such as this one. As I tried to keep still in the swarming mass of bodies, I heard an unwelcome voice,"Transfer student!" I turned my head to find Komiko making her way towards me. She did not have to fight through the crowd, instead they parted like the red sea for her and her cronies; two almost identical girls only one with a pair of glasses. I cleared the lump in my throat,"It's Rosaline." She shrugged her shoulders,  
"Doesn't matter. So, how are you feeling?" I had to keep calm. I knew I acted pathetic during our last encounter, squirming under her gaze. Never show fear to those who feed off it, they will always come back for more if they believe you are an easy target. I forced a thin smile, matching hers,"Perfect thank you. So, what do I owe the pleasure?" Her eyebrows raised at my new found attitude, then she smirked. Commence the fight. Dropping a hip, she crossed her arms,"I just wanted to remind you that you owe me." By now, the girls surrounding us had stopped their insistent whining and had swarmed around to observe. Their whispers filled the air, most were about who was I? And others seemed to think that Komiko would be my untimely demise. Yuki was still fending off those who chose to try and trample her, and Zero didn't seem to notice. Good, I knew what was going to come up and I didn't need them overhearing to make matters worse. I stood up straight, refusing to back down now no matter how much fear welled inside me,"Yes, so I remember. Wanting to cash it in so soon?"  
"Oh trust me, I'm holding you to this one for a long time." I stepped back a bit, recoiling as if she had slapped me. What did she have in mind? She narrowed her eyes at me, her gaze sharp and dangerous,"You see, your situation is perfect for my current...predicament."  
"How so?" At that moment, the gates to the Moon Dorm swung open with a resonating creak which sent the girls even more rabid if that were possible. The Night Class began to emerge from their sanctuary. I feared the sight of every single one of them. However, when my eyes clashed with a familiar pair of emerald green ones everyone else seemed a million miles away. Takuma and I stared at each other, my heart hammering in my chest as I tried to push down the fear by remembering his soothing words. He would never harm me. I believed him. The crowd re-animated, and he stopped in his walk to wait for me, his friends questioning it but seeming to understand when they followed his line of sight right back to me. I turned my head back to Komiko as she cleared her throat, she was waving a piece of folded up paper in my face,"Make sure that Ichijo-senpai gets this. By sure to keep that little nose of yours out of it also." She pushed to note into my chest with such force that it actually pushed me back with it. Grasping the note which had Takuma's name in elegant characters, I watched as she looked above me and sent a quick wink to him before turning around to leave. Rubbing my already bruising chest, I made my way through the slowly dispersing crowd to meet Takuma.

As I stood before him, we both seemed at a loss of what to do. Granted I believed that he would not decide I was to be an evening meal, but that did nothing to lessen the terror. This beautiful creature, was capable of murder. It was in his DNA. Someone in a small cluster of white uniforms cleared their throat, drawing our attention. He was tall, towering over everyone. His hair was the colour of fire,"Vice President, are ya' coming or?" Takuma nodded his head,"Of course." He turned to me, offering me his arm,"Shall we go? We don't want to be late for class." I eyed the arm, scrutinising it to analyse any possible dangers before accepting. Soon we were making our way to the school building. His friends walked around us, caging me in like cattle. A sudden chill swept over me, tickling my spine and was made all the worse when we were engulfed by the school's shadow. Not a word was spoken between he and I.

Once inside, we separated from the rest,"How are you?" He questioned. Small talk, it seemed a good way to start. My eyes were transfixed on the long corridor ahead, not wishing to meet his eyes again,"Fine. Yourself?"  
"Not bad. How's your hand?"  
"Not infected." Silence settled again. Nothing to be heard but our feet upon the polished floorboards. The door to my classroom was in sight,"You can go now if you want." I told him. He stopped, pulling me to a sudden halt also. I found interest in the window behind his imposing figure,"Look at me." I defied him. He sighed,"Look. At. Me. Rosaline." He did not raise his voice, but it did hold that quiet undertone of authority. Not something he used often. Still I ignored him,"I have class." I tried to escape his hold, but instead he grasped my chin in between his thumb and forefinger forcing me to look at him. One would expect this action to hold an element of violence; passion; anger, but not with him. It action was gentle, never going to leave an ugly bruise or leave me with whiplash. As I stared into those green pools, I drowned in the hurt emanating from them,"Why are you acting like this?"  
"Like what?"  
"Hostile."  
"It's called keeping up my guard! Forgive me if I don't trust you entirely yet, I thought you would have been happy that I even came back!" He released me, stepping back to give me room to breathe. He kept his head low, golden bangs creating a curtain over his eyes. Not permitting me to see his emotions,"I am happy you are back." He admitted,"I guess I just expected your full trust."  
"Don't you think that's asking a lot at the moment?"  
"I don't know, I just assumed it was cleared up yesterday-"  
"Well you thought wrong." His shoulders sagged. That guilty feeling settled in my stomach again, this time spreading up to my chest; constricting my ability to breathe. I had hurt him again, but I had been hurt also, I told myself. I tried to stay strong, but seeing him defeated like that left me with a bad after-taste. When did I become this person, so willing to hurt people? My God, I was turning into my mother! Takuma bowed stiffly, before turning for his own class. I couldn't let it end like that. He had never hurt me like that,"Takuma!" I called. He paused, turning his head slightly, but not turning around to face me,"If you answer some of my questions later, honestly, I may reconsider." He seemed to mull it over for a minute, before continuing on his way. I turned to my own classroom and entered, being greeted by the strangely welcome sight of Takano-sensei. He turned to me as I shut the door, his eyes narrowing with contempt,"Why are you still here girl!?" He growled. My lips curled into an unpleasant sneer,"Come now sensei, we both know that you would miss me too much if I left." And with that, I took my seat as our 'lessons' began. I didn't care if Takano-sensei was a vampire, it was too amusing to annoy him.

 **Takuma's P.O.V**

Hirano-sensei droned on and on about how the entirety of vampire society were proud of us. That was a lie. The Senate despised us, assuming we had turned our back on 'true vampire nature'. I tried to pay attention, but my mind kept blanking him out. I was trying to figure out how to answer Rosaline's inevitable questions, and at the same time keep her safe from the Night Class. Kaname was constantly running little checks on the members of the Day Class, finding out if any of them knew our true nature. If they did, Serien would pay them a little visit in the night. Not that they would ever remember. Senri turned to me, offering me a stick of Pocky which I accepted,"Everything alright Takuma?"  
"Perfect Senri." I sighed. I returned to my thoughts, and became so immersed that I did not realise that time had seemed to fly by. I was forceful shaken out of my thoughts by Kaname's hand on my shoulder,"Takuma?" I blinked and turned to him,  
"Yes."  
"You need to go. Your student will be expecting you." I cast my eyes to the clock, then calmly made my way out of the room. The walk to her classroom was torturous, especially since I did not know the outcome of this night. There were hundreds of scenarios and possibilities of how it could act out, not all of them were pleasant.

 **Rosaline's P.O.V**

"How in the world can your small mind not make sense of this?! It is simple!" Takano-sensei bellowed. His face was red with anger, practically glowing as his monocle glinted in the dim candle light. I gritted my teeth, snarling at him,"I never said I don't get it. I do get it. I just asked, when the hell am I going to use the bloody Pythagoras theorem outside of school!?"  
"If by some miracle you become an architect or another similar noble profession!"  
"I don't want to be an architect!"  
"Doesn't surprise me!"  
"Why are you still here!? Lesson ended five minutes ago!"  
"Fantastic! Perhaps when I arrive tomorrow, you would have had the sense to pack your bags and leave!" He shouted. His purple trench coat billowed about him as he left, and he made sure to slam the door closed behind him, but not after he sent a rather nasty glare my way. I slammed my fists on the table, shouting to make sure he could hear me,"Maybe _you_ should leave you old bastard!" I slumped back in my seat. If he hated me so much, why the hell did he still show his sour old face? I tried to regulate my breathing pattern, I had never shouted as much in my life,"What in the world goes on in your other lessons?" I turned my head to see Takuma, standing with his back against the door. His expression one of pure amusement and astonishment. I huffed,"Takano-sensei acts like a prick; pretends to be better than me; then when I one-up him he throws a hissy fit." He nodded, before taking his usual seat next to me. We sat in a comfortable silence, myself not having the energy to do anything too enervative. He twiddled with his thumbs, not looking in my direction. I remembered the note from Komiko. Delving into the pocket of my blazer, I pulled out the slightly crumpled note and waved it in his face,"From the president of your fan club, with love." His eyes widened slightly before he took it and read it. He flushed a deep scarlet and placed the note in his breast pocket. I eyed him,"Are you alright?"  
"Y-yes, fine," He loosened his tie a little,"Komiko tends to be the more forward of my admirers." I nodded in understanding,  
"It doesn't surprise me." He turned to me,  
"Right, what would you like to know?" I thought about it for a moment. There were so many questions that were bursting out of me, but at the end of the day there was only one that was a good place to start,"How old are you?" A devilish smirk overcame his lips,  
"In vampire or human years?" My eyes widened,  
"You have two?! Like a dog?" He tutted, feigning offense,  
"No, I'm afraid I was pulling your leg. I'm seventeen, soon to be eighteen."  
"Were you born a vampire?"  
"Yes. I'm a level B."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He laughed then took a deep breath, time for a lecture,  
"In vampire society, there is a hierarchy. First we have Level A, these are what as known as Purebloods. They do not have a single drop of human blood within their line, and they are rare amongst us now. Next, are Level B, which includes me and the Night Class. Vampires who have mixed with humans somewhere in the bloodline but not much." He went on to explain about the entirety of the hierarchy, by the time he was finished he was out of breath,"I feel so sorry, for the Level Es."  
"It is upsetting, but you must never hesitate around them. They are nothing but mere shells of their past life."  
"Have you...killed?"  
"Level Es, yes and I'm not ashamed. They would have gone on to murder thousands of innocents. Humans, never." I was shocked to say the least, I knew he was capable of murder but deep down I never expected him to do it. Although, by the sounds of Level Es, it was for the best,"So you don't have the power to turn anyone into a vampire?"  
"No, and I'm thankful for it."  
"How do I recognise a vampire?" He huffed, but smiled. The earlier tension between us was none existent now. With every piece of information he gave me, I felt safer. He would reveal every weakness to me, and knowing them would give me a sense of security in this school,"First, appearance. Anyone whose beauty seems surreal, that's your first sign. Then you have scent. Vampires release a pheromone which a human will associate with the smell they find most alluring, it varies for everyone." He held his wrist out to me. I eyed it for a short while before closing my eyes and leaned forward slightly. I inhaled lightly, only to be assaulted by the scent of freshly washed cotton, jasmine and mint. I pulled back, to see his slightly blushing face as he returned his wrist back to his lap,"But the interesting thing is, animals hate our scent. Legend is, to them we smell of decay." I pulled a face,  
"Charming. Anything else?"  
"Umm, well the more you spend time around vampires the more you will be able to differentiate their presence with that of a human. There's also a warning for you."  
"What?"  
"Never look directly into a vampire's eyes. That's the common way to ensnare prey." My mind recalled that night, when Takuma was teaching me how to tie the school ribbon. I tilted my head,"That night, did you do it on purpose?" His eyes swam with panic as he held out his hands in a defensive gesture,"No! That was an accident! I didn't even realise what was happening!" I clasped my hands around his and lowered them,  
"Calm down, I believe you." His head bowed in relief. I scooted a little closer to him, eager to learn more,"I suppose I have one last question for now."  
"Oh? What would that be?"  
"Why are you here?" His eyes narrowed in uncertainty. He pointed his fingers to him then the room,"Do you mean why I'm here now-"  
"No. I mean, why are vampires here? Wouldn't you have another school?" Takuma rubbed his tired eyes with his hands,"You're asking taxing questions." He groaned,"But, I did promise you answers, so that's what you will get. Vampires here, are of the highest calibre. We were all home-schooled and know everything you humans already do. Our soul purpose here is to learn to co-exist with humans; to become a political moderate force. We're setting an example for the rest of society. No human is supposed to know-"  
"Except Zero and Yuki."  
"Right. You can't let anyone know that-"  
"I'm aware of your existence. What would happen to me? If I did tell." That sickening silence was back. Weighing down on my shoulders, however it seemed to affected Takuma the worst. His head was still bowed to the table, refusing to meet my eyes. It was a while before he spoke, and when he did he sounded grave,"You would have your memories erased, but as you've known for a while if it did happen you would think you'd been in a light coma. I've seen terrible things when this has had to happen. It's scared me." I shuffled away from him. This situation I had gotten myself into, it was even more dangerous than I had anticipated. Takuma turned to me, a sincere smile on his face,"I won't let that happen. If you are gracious enough to trust me, I will ensure nothing of the sort befalls you."  
"Thank you." We just sat there for a while, staring at one another until Takuma looked away,"Eyes." I blushed,  
"Right. Sorry." I had to be cautious from now on. Takuma had given me the necessary information, now I had to wield it for my own protection. I loud clap startled me from my inner musings, and he sat there in his 'sensei-mode'. I was screwed,"Don't forget, these lessons are for more than idle chit-chatter. Have you read the book I asked of you?" I moaned in irritation, bringing my hand to rest over my eyes,"No, but I do have a good excuse."  
"Hmm. I want it read by Wednesday."  
"But that's impossible!"  
"Ah ah ah," He tutted, wagging his index finger before my eyes,"Who's the teacher?" I growled and slapped his finger out of the way,"You." He chuckled, the sound a deep rumble coming from his chest,  
"Come now, it's not that bad. Only a bit of light reading."  
"You won't be saying that when I whack you round the head with it." I grumbled. He sent a scowl my way. His face contorted in that way just did not suit him, so I did the only reasonable thing. I laughed.

We had spent the rest of the lesson talking, half about vampire society and half about my grasp of the Japanese language. Apparently I would be a pro soon. I had speaking down, my reading and writing needed work but that could be cleared up quickly. Once school had finished, he escorted me back to my gate,"And they say chivalry is dead." He did a sweeping bow, his fingers only just touching the floor,"I try my best." He returned to full height,"Good night Rosaline."  
"Night." We went our separate ways, although he watched me until I was past the gate. In my sanctuary, Day Class territory.

 **Takuma's P.O.V**

I waltzed back to my own dorm, a new spring in my step. My earlier worries had been for nothing. I greeted the guard in the watch tower as I made my way across the bridge. Glancing to my left, the Sun Dormitory stood before the moon, making it an imposing figure with it's medieval architecture. It caused me to think of all the inhabitants within, so much so that I stopped and leaned my forearms against the stone railing of the bridge. I thought of Rosaline, happy that we had resolved everything. Then my thoughts drifted to Komiko. I saw the way she bullied Rosaline, I was tempted to question the favour she owed the other girl but decided against it. Deep inside, I knew she would not tell me in fear of embarrassment. I pulled the note from my breast pocket. It was not the first time Komiko had sent me such forward messages, requesting me to do explicit acts. She made my skin crawl. Furrowing my brows, I scrunched up the letter and threw it into the crashing waves below, taking pleasure at the sight as it was pulled to the bottom of the lake bed. I disliked her, as she deemed it her 'duty' to harm anyone I showed kindness to. I was hit with the sudden nagging feeling. Somewhere, a fibre of my being knew, just knew, that once Rosaline had fulfilled her worth then she would be the next person to be hurt. The very thought made me sick to my stomach. I had almost cried when that sweet girl was pushed down the stairs, the sight of her in the infirmary was almost too much to bare. How would I react if she was hurt? Not well at all I'd imagine. Shaking unpleasant images from my head, I continued on my way to the Moon Dorm. Instead of disappearing to my room, I returned to my normal routine and took a seat by my friends as we socialised. I say socialised, what I really mean was that we laughed as Ruka and Hanabusa mocked each other.


End file.
